Prospects of Bargaining with a Uchiha
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Minato will do anything in his power to keep his son happy, which includes bargaining sex trades with a young Uchiha. Can such un-sturdy beginnings turn out to have graceful ends? Alternate Universe! Minato is alive; Kushina passed away and follows through basic story line. Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia! MXM. Slight N/C. Adulttheme.
1. Prospects of Bargaining with a Uchiha

Title: Prospects of Bargaining

Chapter One: Prospects of Bargaining with a Uchiha

Fandom: Naruto THOUGH Alternate Universe! Minato is still alive to raise up Naruto and Kushina died while giving birth.

Pairing: Sasuke/ Minato

Category: Naruto (Alternate Universe where Minato lives and the boys are now 16/17 years old).

Rating: R - Adult Themes

Summary: Minato will do anything in his power to keep his son happy, which includes bargaining sex trades with a young Uchiha. Can such un-sturdy beginnings turn out to have graceful ends? Alternate Universe! Minato is alive; Kushina passed away and follows through basic story line. Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia! MXM. Slight N/C.

Warning: Male to male contact/ adult themes. Language/ Alternate Universe. Little OOC (But as close as possible).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, nor do I make a profit from this story. I did not come up with the plot (Fireball-Fuchsia is given credit for that). I simply fulfill the requests I'm given for the delight of readers who ask.

Other: Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia. Challenge posted with –details- accepted on 1/10/15 at 4:42pm.

**Keep in mind that this is an UA story, so stop being a dick and trying to nit-pick any little part of the story you can. If it's one thing that I've learned over time is that flamers never change, and I can still right one hell of a story. Eat a bag of dicks.

Enjoy Fireball-Fuchsia and thank you for all of your requests and devotion.

Beginning: Story takes place after the war, Minato is still alive/has always been but Kushina died in the tragedy when Naruto was born. Peaceful times.

It was a hot day, spring having turned over the last of it's time to early summer in the fire country. Konoha was quiet for the most part and the Hokage couldn't help but smile as he finished his drink and reclined against the tree.

Looking up into the calm sky he smiled to himself as he felt the shade of the tree encompassing his body and keeping him cool as the warm breeze pressed against himself. 'Oh it's a great day.' He said to himself and allowed for his breathing to even out. The Hokage only got a couple evenings like this to himself, and oh how he loved it! Evenings like these would lead into long nights full of stars and the moon. Brisk as they were, Minato loved them just as he loved the sun and the warmth it brought to the land of fire. 'My people and my country.' He thought, feeling himself relax to the point of near sleep.

"Well fine then! Get the hell out." The loud cry was deafening to the Hokage's ears and he was wide awake and nervous in mere seconds. His great speed took him into the house, the entrance parted in order to allow the sight that lay before him.

"Naruto?" He asked, feeling his heart race at the thought of his son being in trouble. He looked over the open living room and saw the two boys, one being his son and the other being that of the last surviving Uchiha. 'Sasuke…Of course…Always causing trouble…' He looked from boy to boy, both of them looking rather flustered and irritated with one another. "What's going on?" Minato asked, realizing that his posture was that of a fighting stance. He straightened up right away in order to gaze his blue eyes at the two looking back at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said his dark eyes only watching Minato for another second before he turned his head away in order to glance back at Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Sasuke, "He says he's leaving! That there's nothing left here for him!" Naruto's tone was erratic and Minato knew his son enough to know that he was growing more excited by the minutes.

"What would some dobe know about having something waiting for him? I'm tired of this. I don't belong here, and I don't need to be a part of this village anymore." Sasuke's tone was hard, and when Minato saw those cold eyes looking at him once more as the teen turned to leave, he thought he caught a spark of something else. It sent chills down his spine, but the man said nothing as Sasuke slowly moved past him, their shoulder's nearly touching.

Naruto moved after him, his fist still clenched and his eyes practically raging with anger, "You're just going to throw this all out again? You- You-" Minato saw those blue eyes look at him a moment longer before finally they tore apart, Naruto resorting in dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Ah- Sasuke!" Minato's tone was flustered as he spun around to face the other boy, "Hey!" The black haired boy seemed to pause only a second before finally disappearing in a hastened dash to leave. 'What…What happened?' Minato asked himself and soon enough found himself chasing after his disgruntled son. He was slow to follow Naruto outside and into the trees that surrounded their home.

Minato watched as his son slumped against a tree, his elbow quickly rising up in order to wipe at his face. "Go away." He huffed out, and Minato instantly froze. He felt his own heart ache at the demand, and wondered if Naruto would grow angrier if he tried to press the issue.

"I want to talk about what happened…You boys always bicker, but Sasuke has never threatened to leave…again…" Minato shook his head at himself with the thought of how the boy had run away to begin with in order to join Orochimaru. Only after Taka had disbanded did Sasuke finally admit to come home and rejoin the village that Itachi had worked so hard to protect. 16 was a difficult age for any ninja, not to mention those of Naruto's and Sasuke's caliber. Both boys were old enough to stop with this bickering, not even Kakashi and Gai were this combative when it came to rivals. Unless…

Minato felt his face grow warm suddenly, the thought of Naruto caring for Sasuke on a deeper level popping into his head. 'It would make so much sense as to why he's worked so hard to get him back…Perhaps their friendship does go deeper than-' "Naruto listen…" Minato's voice was hard, and he saw Naruto turn slightly at the sudden seriousness in his tone. "Sasuke and you…Are you maybe more than just friends? And you two have gotten into-"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruto's yell was louder than Minato could take. His face swam with warmth and he had to cover his ears as the yellow haired boy fumed at him, "What kinda' garbage has Kakashi sensei gotten ya' into! We're friends- f-ri-en-ds! Come on dad…"

Minato watched as the sun was blocked by the low hanging tree Naruto was under. He saw the look on his son's reddened face as his eyes looked down at the ground. Those normally bright and blue eyes were suddenly dark and frightening looking. "I've tried all my life to get him back…Now he's back…And I can't make him happy dad…No matter how much time I spend with him. Every day…No matter who we hang out and train with…He just gets-" Naruto's blue eyes began to brim with tears and Minato felt his heart sink.

'He has been chasing after Sasuke all of his life. Not only that…But now that he has him here, after all of his hard work…The Uchiha brat still ignores and distances himself.' Minato felt his hands ball into fists. "Naruto…Don't worry. Ninja's don't cry…in public. Go back in the house or go get some ramen…"

"I can't calm down dad…I- I've gotta get Sasuke to come back…I need to talk to him." Naruto began moving, as if making his way to leave. Minato felt the breeze dancing along his clothing, tugging at the white and red fabric. He moved on instinct, quick enough to not only jump in front of Naruto's path, but also to tightly grasp him in a delicate embrace.

"Listen…I'll do what I can. I owe it to my son who I hold above all!" Minato's tone was hard, and he seemed to burn holes into the surrounding area of trees as if he were making his declaration on them in a sworn state of manner. He felt Naruto lean his head against him slightly, hugging back for a moment longer.

"Uh, dad…This hug is getting uncomfortable." Naruto's tone was somewhat smothered sounding.

"Nonsense…When it's family, it's alright." Minato mocked out, his voice soft but rendered on a more playful side. He knew it would cheer Naruto up. Within seconds of letting his son go, he saw those blue eyes reflecting the sun and all of its happiness and hope once more. Minato himself smiled back, knowing that Naruto was his sole purpose in this world. 'I would sooner kill and dismantle anything that threatened your happiness and dreams, Naruto.' He said, wishing that he could say the words aloud, but knew that it would not be the best of choices at the moment.

"Thanks dad…You always make me feel better. I'm going to get Sakura then we can meet up and talk about how we're going to get Sasuke back. We can do it!" His smile was half-hearted though, and Minato could sense the small amount of doubt draped in his words and written on his face. He knew his son best, and knew when the boy was unsure or faking. He could tell though, with all of his heart, that Naruto needed Sasuke as a friend, and that the black haired boy meant more than most things, Minato just hoped that the Uchiha wasn't more important than him as the boy's father.

'Does this punk really think he can hide his power from me?' Minato thought, feeling his blood boil with slight irritation. 'Not only that, but it's as if Sasuke has stopped all movements to leave the village. I wonder if he's already caught on to my tail?' Minato rushed his way through the wooded area, the ease of being able to move through the trees coming as a natural instinct to him. He had only managed to become faster and stronger in his movements and tracking skills. There was a reason why he was the yellow flash of Kanoha, and he was proving it.

Occasionally he picked up small power readings from that of Sasuke. A couple clones had dismissed the mixed signals as nothing more than snakes holding small traces of the Uchiha's scent and power. 'He did it on purpose in case Naruto was tailing him…But even with Naruto's sage mode on…I wonder if Sasuke has countered for it?'

Minato moved in, his senses and training telling him that the Uchiha was only a few feet in front of himself. Another instant later and there was an alarming pain swelling up from his shoulder as he was smashed into the ground. Falling through the trees was only a minor throw off for Minato, however, when he was suddenly being landed on, heavily may it be added, he was at a loss.

"I expected Naruto to follow…What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was foggy, and Minato felt his body ache with pain as he struggled to reclaim himself. The boy atop of him was heavy though, and Minato soon enough found himself grunting and coughing rather than answering.

Sasuke seemed to take the hint and moved off of the older man. Shakily, Minato rose up, taking his time to drag in a few breaths as well as to shake off his clothes that were now covered in some dirt. "Why, I'm the Hokage and you're some little punk, but by all means, you go right ahead and keep making trouble for yourself." Minato said, eyes finally narrowing slightly at the younger boy, who currently had a smirk on his face and his hands crossed.

"A Hokage should always be on his guard and not be taken out so easily by a 'punk.' It's your own fault Hokage Minato." Sasuke's voice was smooth, his tone bordering on that of mock. His black hair danced in the evening moon's light as a wind passed over the trees that surrounded them.

"Listen, I'll ignore the attack you just made against me if you give up these childish games of leaving and come home." Minato said, his blue eyes coming into contact with those of darker sharingan. 'How did I forget about-'

"I'm not going to use my sharingan on you." Sasuke's voice cut through and Minato felt his curiosity peak. A fight with a living sharingan would be interesting, especially if it was with someone such as Sasuke, who inherited Itachi's own power. The thought of the now dead brother only brought a feeling of sentiment and sorry to Minato, the loss of such a great shinobi running through his mind.

"Your brother fought to protect this village…He risked everything, for you as well. You know all of this…All of the truths behind Kanoha, the Uchiha's and still…You want to abandon it all." Minato breathed out, watching as the darkness of night began to overtake the area. Clouds were hanging low tonight, and they did nothing to help lighten the mood.

"Don't talk about my brother-" Sasuke said, biting his lips momentarily as if thinking of something horrible.

"Why not? I liked your brother and respected him, he liked me, he was very close to my heart, just as Naruto and the village are. Just as you are as well." Minato said, balling his fists. "You cannot tell me who I can like, and who I can hold close to my heart." His voice was defiant, and he could tell by the glare he was getting from the young man that he had his attention. There was something else though that Minato could see in the youth. The way the boy was clenching and unclenching his hands indicated that he was nervous and heavy in thought. His posture told Minato that he was paying attention and willing to listen. He could also tell that the teen was no threat to himself, or at least not at the moment.

"Come home, back to Naruto and the others." Minato said, his voice growing softer. "We can figure out what's making you restless. You're young and you want to be free…Sasuke, you don't have to go through everything alone. You've got friends, and I know Naruto thinks of you as family."

"Family? Naruto? I don't think of him as family-"

"That's just it! You continue to only care for yourself! Putting on some pompous façade in front of everyone! You have no idea how much you're hurting Naruto. I have to stand by and watch as you act coldly around him, constantly ignoring and competing with him. You act nothing like a friend should, and yet Naruto has nothing but the highest respect for you! He looks at you more than-" Minato stopped suddenly, watching as his eyes grew slightly wider. He saw the look the young Uchiha was giving him. The boy was looking him up and down, a sneer growing over his face. Minato felt his anger overtake him. "I don't know why Naruto would like and respect someone like you." He felt his anger take best of himself, his normal calm composure overtaken by frustration over the situation and the smug look the teen was giving him, "I would rather just get rid of and dispose of anything or anyone who made my son unhappy and miserable. There's nothing worse than watching my own son being destroyed…Having him devote himself to something that won't give him the time and respect he deserves." Minato felt his breathing grow ragged as he finished midway through. His mind was racing and as soon as he finished talking, he could see the way the teens face grew darker. The boy seemed to be hiding something, his posture changing to that of something else.

"It's always about Naruto." The voice was deep, and Minato thought he felt something dark wrapping around the surrounding area. "You only care for Naruto Minato…And you're always looking out for him…" There were shadows playing over Sasuke's face as he turned slightly, his body now cascaded in the moonlight as he spoke once more. "I would sooner destroy that entire village you love and everyone in it than go back to living as I was…That lie…" The teen's words shook through Minato and the older ninja felt himself narrow his eyes.

"You can't destroy the village. Your brother worked too hard to protect it. Naruto and I will defend it till the end. You'll lose everyone and everything-"

"Minato…There is only one thing that I really want, and I haven't been able to get it yet." Sasuke's eyes finally looked up and Minato saw the boldness within them, glowing hot and angry. "Losing that village means nothing to me."

"Sasuke." Minato said, feeling his fists unclench and his shoulders slump. He saw the way the Uchiha stood, alone and surrounded by darkness. 'He still hasn't found his light…That's why he's always like this…Always so unbearable…He's got nothing left to-'

"You need to come back Sasuke. Living alone as a rogue ninja is not how you want to be…It's not how your brother would want you to live, and it's not how Naruto will let you live." Minato said, he saw the teen glare back at him, as if he were reaching a depth that he simply couldn't, or didn't want to be pulled out of. "I'll bargain with you."

It was faint, but Minato could see the small light of interest that flashed through Sasuke's eyes. "All that rage and anger…All that loneliness you have. If you promise not to take it out on the villagers, on Kanoha, and come back home to Naruto and all of your friends…I'll take on that rage. I'll do anything and everything in my power to fulfill what you want in return. I give my word as Hokage. I don't want Naruto or the village to be harmed…But Sasuke, I don't think I can let you go off either…Not alone." Minato said, feeling that this was what the teen needed to hear the most. He couldn't believe that he had been so dumb as to not notice the darkness within Sasuke. He had lost everything, especially his brother. What would it have been like for Naruto if both Kushina and himself had died that fateful night? Would Naruto still have been so dedicated and strong minded? Would Sasuke been happier if he had known what it was like to have a loving family surrounding him?

"You would let me take out all this rage on you?" Sasuke's tone was soft, but cold sounding. "In exchange for your village and your son's friendship?" The teen seemed to take a few steps forwards, his dark eyes focused completely on Minato.

The older ninja felt somewhat uncomfortable under the gaze, but was reluctant to go back on his word. "Yes, if that's what you want-"

"I want something else though." Sasuke demanded out, his voice firm and his body unmoving. His half gloved hands moved to cross over his white robe as he watched Minato.

The Hokage watched him, "You want something else? I don't know-"

"You want Naruto to be happy? Well…I'll return as his friend, and your village will instead be protected by me, but you have to give me your full attention." Sasuke's voice was firm, and he moved closer towards the Hokage.

Minato stood still, his head tilting sideways as he watched Sasuke approach little by little. "You mean like training? You want me to train you?" He asked, his voice sounding somewhat suspicious. Why would the teen want him as a trainer?

"You'll be my sex toy, for a time, in compensation for the two things that you want me to fulfill on my end of the bargain." Sasuke stood before him, his hands crossed and his face unmoving.

Minato gazed back, his shock taking place of every other emotion that he had been feeling. 'Sex toy?' He thought, and instantly felt his body heat up, "The hell? What's wrong with you, is that some kind of a joke? You're only a kid! You gotta be joking with me-"

"It's not a joke. I said what I wanted, and that's you as my sex toy, every night, until I get tired of you or we reach some other understanding." Sasuke's tone was hard and Minato could see the seriousness in the teen's face.

"I could never do something like that! I-I haven't even been with anyone since!" Minato stopped himself, thinking of his late wife and how she would react to getting news that her Hokage husband was bargaining sex with a 16 year old boy.

"Then I will not return and I'll have to reconsider destroying Kanoha-" Sasuke's tone was not only light but smug sounding. He moved to turn away and Minato instantly moved forward.

He reached his hand out and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. He felt the other stop and turn to look at him. The older man couldn't bring himself to look up at him though, feeling his shame overcome him. He knew his face was red and his voice was cracked, but still he managed to speak out, "I-I need your word and show that you're going to stay…" Minato heaved out, "I won't do it tonight, but- to-tomorrow we'll start…You- You'll have to show me you're dedicated on your end! Make Naruto see that you're really his friend!" Minato felt a hand along his chin, clothed and cold feeling.

"Alright…But while you and are in private company, you won't say anything about Naruto…You'll only think of me, and give me your full attention Minato." Sasuke's tone was smooth and soft. He seemed to hold no mock to it, and when Minato looked up he could see the serious face that the boy was giving him. He felt himself growing warm and realized the hand along his chin.

Moving away quickly, Minato brushed the hand away and then took a step back. He felt his body shiver against the cold and he couldn't help but watch as Sasuke looked him over. Groaning to himself, Minato turned to head back to the village. "Are you coming?" He asked, and saw that Sasuke was giving him a sudden smirk. Rolling his eyes, Minato dashed through the trees, feeling the younger boy's presence behind him the entire time. 'What have I gotten myself into? I could probably still knock him unconscious at least and maybe have him shipped to a different part of the world? Tell Naruto that there was no hope and that he was eaten by some spider up on the mountain before I could save him…'

Minato shook the thought from his head. 'Naruto would never believe that.' He resolved to thinking of how he was going to focus more on the day tomorrow rather than the night that would ensue if the teen followed through on his plan.

When they managed to get back to the main gate, Naruto and Sakura, along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were standing and waiting. Minato landed proudly within the group of teens as Sasuke landed a few feet behind, closest to Shikamaru. "We thought we sensed your chakra…It was odd, but you two didn't seem to be moving, only getting closer once we assembled the team. We decided for the better to wait…" Kiba said, but Shikamaru and Sakura seemed to be giving nervous glances at Sasuke in a curious manner.

"A great team set up! You may need to work on assembly though…It's been a while now-" Minato began but Naruto was already cutting him off by shoving his face in Sasuke's own.

"Sakura and I knew you'd come back! We were worried about you! What made ya' wanna return so soon?" Naruto's bombardment was proclaimed and Sasuke was instantly drawing his eyes up to Minato.

"The Hokage had some good advice for me…He was very convincing in reminding me why I want to stay in the village." His voice was somewhat soft sounding, and even Minato could hear the sincerity in the tone. He was confused by it though, knowing that there were much darker and deviant underlining's to what actually convinced the other to stay.

Minato watched as Naruto smiled back at him, his eyes shining and his smile wide. He felt proud of himself as he looked at the beaming child. 'Maybe I spoil him too much?' Minato thought for a second, listening to Naruto congratulate Sasuke on coming home again. 'No…He deserves it.' Minato caught the side long glance that the dark haired teen was giving him and felt a chill run up his spine. The thought of what he was going to have to do with the other boy made him nervous. "Well…I need to head home…I've got a village to watch over tomorrow." Minato said, moving so that his hand reached up and patted both Naruto and Sasuke on the shoulder for a moment. "Take care boys." He said, his voice lowered as he watched the dark haired boy give him a small sneer.

Within seconds, Minato was off, dashing through Kanoha to get somewhere, anywhere far away as soon as possible.

He had a bad night, his dreams being haunted by the dark haired teen. His body was tired from the night and how he had spent it sleeping. There was always a back-up bed in the back room of main building. The office that Minato worked in day to day was right next door. He felt bad about lying to Naruto and the others about where he had gone, however he knew he wouldn't have been able to rest at home. He shifted on the mattress and groggily got to his feet. He was aware of a pain in his back and for a moment thought that maybe he was actually getting too old for this. 'I feel like a kid…' He thought miserably, 'I should act more like a man…Like a Hokage.' He thought, moving down the hall in his previous day's clothes.

Bumping into some young shinobi they bowed low in order to greet him. "Please send Lady Tsunade once you see her please." He said, yawning as he stretched up his hands in an attempt to get all of the stresses and kinks out of his body. It barely worked though and instead he pushed open the doors to his office open and was greeted with a warm welcome.

"Lord Fourth!" Naruto was standing there, his smile wide and his posture overly excited looking. He saluted and continued to stand next to the desk that Minato slowly made his way over to.

Trying to pep up, Minato gave Naruto a short bow and smiled, "Please call me Minato at least." He said, watching as his son gave him another grin, "What are you so happy about? You have a mission out of town? Perhaps near some ramen spots?" Minato looked over his scattered paper work momentarily, but found nothing with the boy's name on it, nor that of his teams.

"Hokage, you know why, you brought Sasuke back! I- I just really am happy that you could." Naruto's tone suddenly lowered, and it caught Minato's attention.

The older ninja looked up at him, "Huh? Why do you say that? Is everything alright?" Instantly Minato worried that maybe Sasuke had gone back on their deal…or even worse, maybe he was actually using Naruto for the same dirty deeds and thoughts that he intended for himself? His face red, Minato felt his fists clench and his teeth grind together, "What did he do-"

"That's just it." Naruto interrupted his blue eyes still down cast. "I- Sasuke spent the night last night, he stayed in the guest room. It was odd really; this morning…He seemed happy." Naruto seemed to frown, and Minato gave his son a curious look.

'Why would this make him upset? Wouldn't the news of your friend being happy make you excited?' Minato waited, watching as Naruto seemed to take a step forward.

"It took me a long time to bring him back. To convince him that Kanoha was his home…Yesterday, I saw that same darkness and stubbornness that I saw all those years ago when he first got away. I thought I would lose him again. I thought I was going to lose my friend…But you got him back. You managed to do what Kakashi sensei and all of us couldn't do and brought him back so easily…I- its weird father. It's strange that-" Naruto stopped and then looked up, taking Minato by surprise when suddenly he saw his son's face brimming with delight, his eyes filling with tears. "Not only that, but for the first time, I saw Sasuke smile today and we had breakfast together. He was…Different." Naruto said, "Thank you father!" Naruto bowed suddenly, giving the older ninja a formal display of his gratitude. "Thank you so much for brining my friend home!" He said, and with that smiled once more and rose up. He once more grinned at his father and then turned to leave, Minato waving goodbye and giving a small smile himself.

'I saw Sasuke smile today.' Minato could hear the words being spoken throughout his own mind. Something inside his stomach seemed to turn, his head giving in to a dull ache suddenly. 'No…Sasuke's just putting on an act to keep up his bargain.' Minato thought, holding his shoulders as he leaned back in order to look over and out over the village of his homeland. The village was dazzling in the early sun and there were many happy villagers going about the town in their own way. Minato saw the way clouds seemed to pass gently over the sun for only a few moments at a time. There was something about the situation and hand and the look of peace that put Minato at ease. Something within himself seemed quiet and he wondered what the feeling could mean. He felt the smile press against his lips as he turned and sat back down at his desk.

He hummed lightly to himself as he began looking over the paper work for the day. His mind trailed off and he seemed to delve into the task at hand.

"Lord Fourth, you wished to see me?" The voice was somewhat hard sounding, and Minato looked from his current file to see the rather busty looking cleavage of Lady Tsunade. She stood there, before him, a serious look on her face. Shizune stood behind her holding a small pig in her hands.

"Ah! Lady Tsunade! You look gorgeous today!" Minato beamed out, and got up from his seat. His smile must have betrayed his hidden idea because he was welcomed with a rather off putting shrug from the woman.

"Don't tell me you want to short cut on your work again!? You can't be serious Lord Fourth! I cannot keep doing your duties as Hokage and not even be able to reap the benefits of the title!" Her arm lifted and Minato could see the small welt of anger popping up from her forehead.

Putting his hands up in a semi defenseless position, he tried his hardest to keep calm, "But Lady Tsunade, I do allow you to reap the benefits, you've gotten half of my rights and the obligations of being my first in command. You are practically the Hokage of Kanoha as it stands now, you simply don't have to go to all the boring meetings like I do~" His voice was sing song as he took a couple steps closer. "There aren't any meetings today are there?" Minato asked, watching as Shizune gave a small sigh of exhaustion.

"No sir, there are not meetings today…" She seemed rather put off as she allowed Ton-ton down, the small pig excitedly running about and sniffing for something to eat within the office.

"Well then you'll do fine covering for me Ma' Lady!" Minato said, "I have something important to monitor." His voice was suddenly serious, and he could feel his aurora change from that of happiness to one of seriousness. Lady Tsunade looked him over and seemed to frown, rolling her eyes only slightly before bowing down.

"I'll make sure to work to the best of my abilities my Lord Fourth." She rose back up, the small diamond insignia on her forehead seeming to flicker a moment before she turned to make her way over to the desk.

"Thank you." Minato said, bowing low and then making a mad dash for the door. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke was still in town. If he was good and stealthy enough, he would be able to hide any trace of his power and easily monitor the black haired boy.

It was easy enough to slip out of the main office with no one noticing. It was harder though to actually pick up on Sasuke' power. There seemed to be a rather fair amount of it coming from the training grounds, along with that of Naruto's and Sakura's. Minato thought he could sense Kakashi somewhere in that direction as well and wondered if the silver haired ninja would still be able to pick up on his own trace. 'Monitoring Sasuke would be harder…Kakashi knows so much about my own powers…' He huffed and managed to suppress himself to the best of his abilities. 'If the Hokage can't do it, then I don't think anyone else could…' He felt the doubt though but headed off in the direction anyway.

As he approached the training area though, Minato could hear the sound of ninja's working hard to coordinate their moves as well as spar with one another. He was aware of Sakura's high pitched 'huff' and hard landing as he was knocked to the ground. As he moved to hide behind a low tree branch in order to conceal himself, Minato was giving the perfect view of the three young shinobi's fight.

Naruto and Sasuke were in his primary view, Sakura having still taken some time to recover from the hit to her side. Minato wondered if maybe she had broken a rib. She was using her medical nin-jitsu against her own body, some blood trailing lightly out of her mouth as she wiped it away with her free hand. Minato gazed at Sasuke and Naruto, both boys managing an almost synchronized sparring match. They blocked each other's hits, just as well as with their movements. They looked as if they were dancing, Naruto not even in his sage mode yet, Sasuke refraining from using his sharingan. 'Maybe he doesn't want to chance over using it?' Minato thought, feeling his spine shiver when he saw the sudden uppercut that Sasuke used along Naruto's upper arm as it was extended into a punch.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree, his face deep within a book as Sakura raced pasted him in order to join the fight once more. Minato saw the way the girl slammed her fist into the ground, shaking the entire earth and even Kakashi, momentarily. It did good to knock both boys off their balance, forced to take their fight higher up into the air. Minato saw the way Sakura weaved the hand signs, watching as she used a powerful fist motion simply aimed at the two. Minato instinctively used his senses to watch as the air currents were pushed upwards at the two, sending them flying off balance a moment later when the unseen attack landed. 'Just like Lady Tsunade!' Minato smiled, and realized that his chakra was more than likely seeping out while he watched the chakra flow.

He realized his predictions when he saw Sasuke glance directly in his area, the boy only having been distracted a moment as Naruto took the opportunity to land a direct hit along his face. Minato felt his face warm at the thought that Sasuke was that sensitive to his surroundings. Watching, he saw the boy slam into the ground his eyes shutting closed for a long moment while Naruto and Sakura suddenly took up their own coordinated movements with one another. 'They all have great timing.' He shook his head when he saw Sasuke suddenly sit up, rubbing his cheek in the area that Naruto had hit him on. "Nice punch." He thought he could hear the boy say.

'I shouldn't be here…' Minato thought, feeling guilty for a second. He pushed himself away and landed softly on the ground. 'I'll check on them later when they're done sparing. I should take Naruto out later for some ramen. He's doing such a great job.' Minato smiled to himself, weaving in and out of the trees at a delicate pace.

He rounded a large rock formation and found himself sooner tripping over an extended leg. He was caught moments later, confused at what had just happened. White arms were holding tightly onto him, leaning him up so that he could maintain his balance once again. 'Sasuke?' Minato thought, looking up at the dark haired teen.

It took him only a moment to realize that it was in fact Sai, and not Sasuke. The pale skin and warm smile drew the boy's name from the depths of his memory. "Lord Fourth, I'm sorry, I should have been much more careful of where my legs were-"

"No Sai, it's fine, I should have been paying attention." The boy's hand was still lingering on his own shoulder and Minato could feel the gentle palm along his body. He instantly backed away, reminded of Sasuke and the deal they both had together.

"Are you alright Lord Fourth? Are you not feeling well-" Sai's concerned look only made Minato feel more ashamed of what he had been doing. "Where you watching the old team seven? I'm waiting for their training to be done so that I may join…" His voice grew slightly low, and Minato extended a hand to the boy, resting it onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sai…Perhaps you could try some new movements with the team? I don't see why a shinobi team would be hindered with another great strategist to aid in combat." Minato tried to cheer the other up, feeling bad that the boy seemed more like an outcast now that Sasuke was back in the formation.

"We do occasionally work together sir. Sometimes though, I feel the urge to let the old team seven work together, as if I were never there. I think it makes them feel…whole again." His smile betrayed the traces of sorrow that Minato could tell were there. He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder.

"Perhaps one of these days we could train to-" Minato felt the sudden rush that entered the clearing. The darkness that seemed to sweep over both of them at once.

"Lord Fourth Hokage…Shouldn't you be working at this hour?" Sasuke's tone was hard, and Minato felt his skin shiver at the deep voice. Sai looked to be confused, Minato not blaming the boy for feeling suddenly shaken.

'How could such a young boy cause such a commotion?' Minato thought, lowering his hand so that he could step away. "Ah, Sasuke, I left early to check on my son. It's rare that I get to see him training with his friends in such heated battles." Minato found no use in trying to cover up the fact that he was there. "What are you doing away from the fight?"

"I needed a break and was asked to get Sai. He needs to train with his team as well. He IS a part of team seven after all." Sasuke's tone was dipped in aggression and Minato could feel the tenseness within the air. He wondered why the boy's mood had suddenly changed.

"Well then, let's leave Hokage Minato to his duties and re-"

"I want to head back into town. You go Sai and I'll have Lord Fourth take me to the medical staff. The hit Naruto landed seems to be growing more painful. Sakura needs all her chakra so I'm not going to bother her." Sasuke said, his eyes looking up at Minato as he finished his sentence.

Sai seemed to hum, "Alright. Please do not darken Lord Minato's mood." The words were low, and Minato could feel the tenseness within them. He could tell that Sai was sensing the same emotions that he was. He smirked underneath his straight face at how astute the boy was. Sai turned back though, smiling again at Minato sense, "I cannot wait to spar with you, Lord Fourth, it will be a great opportunity." His smile was so wide that his eyes closed nearly completely.

Minato waved, turning his head slightly and smiling, "Of course Sai. Train hard." He watched as the pale skinned boy disappeared into the woods back to where Naruto and the others were.

"What were the two of you doing?" Sasuke asked his tone hard as he seemed to glance over at Minato. The older ninja moved to walk next to him, looking over towards the path and trees. His skin was crawling and he was nervous to be so close to the person who would be accompanying him to bed later.

His blush was furious at the thought and another strained glance at Sasuke had the boy balling his hands into fists. Minato was unable to counter the sudden movement that Sasuke used. The man was caught off guard as he was pinned to the tree adjacent to them, Sasuke's hands on both sides of his head, his face inches away from his own. "I don't have to worry about my own teammate, do I? You've never spoken-"

"Wh-What are you talking about Sasuke? You're-" Minato felt the other's heat radiating off of his body. He froze there, his knees slightly bent. It had been such a long time since someone was in such intimate proximity to himself. He knew his face was turning red from the thought.

"Perhaps you were lying to me when you said you didn't do it with people younger than you? Maybe it's just me that you dislike?" Sasuke said his voice dangerously close to a growl.

Minato felt his teeth clench slightly as he glared back at the dark haired teen, "That's not true! You're making stuff up. I haven't been with anyone since Kushina died! Let alone another man. I would never consider a child to be used in such a way!" He felt his blood boil back, feeling ashamed that Sasuke would consider him a man to chase around children, let alone males. "I've never had sex with anybody but her." He glared at Sasuke and watched as those parted lips seemed to hesitate.

Sasuke's eyes glanced over his face, Minato taking the moment to consider that Sasuke was checking to see if he were telling the truth. "You're a virgin?" The boy said, his eye brows furrowing as if he were confused and in disbelief.

By now Minato felt every part of his skin rise another degree. "So- so what if I am. It's my choice! I- I hold my son's wants and needs before my own." Minato said, feeling his chest rise as Sasuke seemed to close the distance between them.

The older male felt those lips close in around his own, their soft texture making sure to keep Minato's head pinned against the tree. They parted only slightly in order to allow the boy's tongue to dart out in order to tempt and taste Minato's. The man kept his lips closed though, shivering at the warmth and excitement that seemed to flutter throughout his body. Another person's skin was dancing along his own, making sure to lightly touch and tease those delicate lips. It had been so long since Minato had actually felt someone else against him.

The blood was roaring in his ears and he could feel his body betray him as his memory took in Sasuke's scent and taste. The boy had a sweet, yet tart taste to him, and Minato even absentmindedly flicked his tongue out in order to gather more of that taste to try and categorize it. Sasuke only saw it as a chance to push him harder against the tree though, his knee forcing Minato's legs apart so that he could gain better access to the other.

Minato felt his organ awaken and immediately pushed at Sasuke. His chakra aided in pushing the young Uchiha from his body, the shock sending Sasuke backwards and off balance. Minato watched him warily as he began to wipe at his mouth and straighten his clothing up. "What's wrong with you!" Minato growled out, "We're in public!" He said, though his voice was shakier than he would have liked it to be.

"Don't worry, no one's around. Plus…I couldn't help myself, you've only aided in successfully exciting me more." His voice was so dark and smooth sounding. Minato couldn't believe that the boy managed to sound so cool after their given situation as well as the attack he used. The boy should have at least been knocked off a little. "Even you can't tell me you're not excited. Your body loves the idea of me being your first male partner. Minato, you're going to enjoy it so much you'll be begging for more." Sasuke's self-confidence only made Minato cringe with shame.

He felt his skin crawl and his organ twitch. His face was warm as he tried his hardest to look away and distract himself from the scowling Uchiha. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, 'Why the hell are Uchiha's so high strung?' He thought, watching as Sasuke seemed to cross his arms and straighten his back up. "How do I know you're not going to go back on your deal once I give you what you want?" Minato felt his stomach tighten. The thought of giving himself to someone only to have it mean nothing hurt him. He always wanted something special to come out of such an act. It meant the world to him when he found Kushina and they created Naruto. He would always have his son, no matter what. Sasuke only wanted him as a toy though, very much to the boy's own words, and the more he thought about it, the more it hurt him to realize it.

"I won't go back on my word." Sasuke seemed to glare at him with defiance, as if it were Minato who were betraying him, "I would never do that to you." Sasuke seemed to glance away, turning quickly and beginning to move off.

Minato wasn't sure why, but the way the boy sounded, it left the man feeling a little guilty and rather dirty feeling. 'Nonsense, it's this kid whose taking advantage of me.' He said, shaking his head as he once more began to follow Sasuke. He couldn't help but watch the way that belt swayed slightly around the Uchiha's waist line…The way the boy's robe curved around his body and that huge tie snuggling gripping along his curves- "You have to go to the hospital?" Minato asked, shivering off his own thoughts and moving so that he wasn't in view of the other's backside.

"No. I just needed an excuse for Sai. I've already begun healing. Sakura gave me some points on how to help myself heal faster. Unlike Naruto though, I don't have the ability of the Kyubi to help me. I'll be fine by tonight though." His eyes glanced over and Minato caught the grin that the boy was giving him back.

In response, Minato rolled his head, forcing himself to ignore the comment that the younger male had made. He looked for something else to say, anything that would get his mind off of what the other boy was thinking of. "How do you feel with Sai on your team? He seemed out of place…" Minato's voice was soft, and he was aware of the small frown Sasuke was sporting.

"Sai took my place when I left. He is as much part of team seven as I had been…Maybe even more so. He never left to begin with…" Sasuke trailed off and Minato noticed that the boy seemed to be biting his lips.

"Oh, I was thinking of something that's been on my mind." Minato said, glancing over to Sasuke who seemed to be looking directly in front of himself. "Why do you dislike being here so much? Naruto really admires you…He…He's happy when you're around Sasuke. I don't understand why you would want to turn your back on a village that-"

"It's not the village I want." Sasuke bit out, his teeth grinding together. He continued to walk, Minato following quietly at his side. "Like I told you, I could care less about this village…I just…There's only one thing that I've wanted, but I could never have it. I hate lying to myself and I'm sick of feeling like I'm powerless…" Sasuke seemed to pause, biting his tongue and shaking his head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But Sasuke, I do want to know. I don't agree with what you want…but I do want to know what you strive for. I would like to understand all of the goals my village- my people have. It's my job as the Hokage-"

"That's just it. Minato…" Sasuke seemed so old in the late shades of the sun as they danced over his clothing and face. His voice made him appear as if he were even older than Minato himself. It made the older ninja listen more carefully to those words that held such a weight to them. "You can never understand my goal…Not from the perspective of a Hokage…Not from the point of me being one of Naruto's friends." Sasuke took a final step forward and Minato saw the look of hurt that the teen had only a moment longer on his face before it changed to an iron lock of seriousness, "Once we're done with this bargain…I'll tell you my goal, the one thing that I want most."

"Sasuke?" Minato felt his heart race as he watched Sasuke suddenly dart off, leaving him alone near the entrance of the wooded area. The man sighed, tilting his head and furrowing his brows. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so worried about the boy and his cryptic words. He could see that the sun was slowly fading away, the evening claiming its own time to rule. Minato watched, his eyes narrowing slightly, 'I guess I'll know eventually.'

His stomach tightening, Minato headed to his home, reminding himself that he was still wearing his dirty clothes from the day before. 'A shower will do me good.'

End of chapter one.

Hope you like it so far Fireball-Fuchsia! Thank you again for the request!

Honestly forgot which time this one ended at, but they were created over a three day span, with a couple hours here and there breaking them up due to real life getting in the way. Anyway, read on and hope you enjoy.

-D. D. Darkwriter

-I watched her as she looked at me, and there we held our gaze. Brown eyes clashed with gorgeous green, and froze us in that HAZE.


	2. Shame without Regrets

Title: Prospects of Bargaining

Chapter two: Shame without Regret

Fandom: Naruto THOUGH Alternate Universe! Minato is still alive to raise up Naruto and Kushina died while giving birth.

Pairing: Sasuke/ Minato

Category: Naruto (Alternate Universe where Minato lives and the boys are now 16/17 years old).

Rating: R - Adult Themes

Summary: Minato will do anything in his power to keep his son happy, which includes bargaining sex trades with a young Uchiha. Can such un-sturdy beginnings turn out to have graceful ends? Alternate Universe! Minato is alive, Kushina passed away and follows through basic story line. Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia! MXM. Slight N/C.

Warning: Male to male contact/ adult themes. Language/ Alternate Universe. Little OOC (But as close as possible).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, nor do I make a profit from this story. I did not come up with the plot (Fireball-Fuchsia is given credit for that). I simply fulfill the requests I'm given for the delight of readers who ask.

Other: Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia. Challenge posted with –details- accepted on 1/10/15 at 4:42pm.

Enjoy Fireball-Fuchsia and thank you for all of your requests and devotion.

* * *

><p>Minato took his time in the shower, his body slowly relaxing as the water beaded off of his shoulders and down his back. He wondered if Naruto was home yet and what he was going to make for dinner that night. 'I suppose we should go out for Ramen. I do not feel like cooking and Naruto did do good while fighting.' Minato laughed at the thought of the punch his son landed on the smug Uchiha. He felt a little bad that he was the cause of the hit, yet still it brought a smile on his face.<p>

Removing himself from the shower, Minato scrubbed at his hair, allowing the towel to soak up as much moisture as possible before lowering it to the rest of his body. He slowly moved the fabric over his pectorals, feeling his face flush when he rubbed against one of his nipples and instantly thought of Sasuke. 'A kid…He's just a kid.' His eyes sunk lower as his blood followed as well. He could feel his organ twitching, his teeth clenching together. 'This is insane.' He thought to himself, worried that maybe his body was going to betray him the rest of the night.

'That's right…Tonight Sasuke and I start the second part of our deal…He's going to see me naked…He's going to be naked…' Minato felt his body shiver and instantly he tried to regain control of his thoughts. He was disgusted with himself for being so nervous and worried. "I can't do this…" He said softly, turning to the sink and quickly running cold water over his hands. He leaned down and splashed it along his face, feeling the tingle of the cold water smearing against his hot skin. His body numbed up and Minato once more took in a breath as he calmed himself down.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Minato slid the door to the bathroom open and made his way down the hall to his room. He was aware of Naruto in seconds, the boy appearing from the living room to look down the hall, "Father! The team spared today! Sai said he saw you and Sasuke came over! Why didn't you say hello!" Naruto was used to seeing his father dressed only in a towel. They were two men, blood related and lived alone. It was normal for them both to walk around the house dressed as such. However, it was Sasuke, standing directly behind Naruto, with his arms crossed, and a smile creeping onto his face as he also took in the sight.

Minato felt himself die a little, the idea of such a brat seeing him half naked in his own home! He shuffled faster to his room, "Gr-great! Wonderful news…I'll be out in a minute!" Minato stammered, knowing that by now Sasuke was probably running through the imprinted image of his still slightly wet stomach and chest, dampened hair and more than likely reddened face in his memory.

Naruto was at the door though, not opening it, but rather standing there trying to talk more. "I was thinking Sasuke could spend the night again, maybe in the guest room? The three of us could have a card night! Or Majong!"

"N-Naruto that's fine." Minato covered his face with his hands as he sat on his bed, feeling sickened by the idea that he would be forced to spend even more time with the Uchiha that was practically black mailing him. 'My innocent Naruto!'

Minato stood up, his towel falling down over his thin hips and his fists being raised up, 'I will endure for you my son! That punk won't get the best of me and you'll get to keep your friend! I promise!' Minato proclaimed to thin air as he felt his skin tighten with the feeling of wind passing over it. He saw that his window was partly opened. Keeping it the way it was Minato began to dress himself, preparing for the night that was in store.

"Ichi-Racku-Ramen!" Naruto was yelling out, standing next to his father with his hands tucked behind his head so that his elbows stuck out. "My favorite. Thanks again father."

"Yes, thank you for dinner Lord Fourth." Sasuke said, dipping his head in a polite manner.

Minato couldn't help but feel that the boy was being sarcastic though. Minato smiled all the same at both boys though, "You both fought well today. I was proud to see such excellent shinobi." He watched as Naruto patted his stomach.

"Man, I'm going to sleep good tonight. What'ya say to a game of cards, maybe a cup of sake too?" He watched his father, Minato catching the wry look in his own son's eyes.

"I don't see how it could hurt." Minato said, looking over at Sasuke, who was glancing around and idly waving at some passing shinobi. "Uh, Sasuke, do you drink?" He asked, figuring maybe the boy would be less inclined to hold up the night's activities if he were a little tired feeling. 'Does that make me a bad adult?' Minato thought as he heard Sasuke respond.

"No thank you. I can hold my liquor, but I would like to have a good night's sleep." His eyes were slightly narrowed as his words hinted at the deeper knowing. Minato shivered in response.

"Well then Naruto, I guess it's just you and me-"

"Should the Hokage be drinking with his son? I don't think it shows such a good moral standing." Sasuke piped in, his eyes sliding shut as he continued walking next to Naruto.

The blond haired boy caught the comment though and he spun towards Sasuke, "Hey, don't talk about my father like that. He means good, and it's not like he would make any bad choices!" Naruto's voice was loud and it only made Minato feel stressed.

"I never said he made bad choices. I'm just saying that maybe drinking with your kid isn't a good thing to do." Sasuke retorted gently with, his focus completely on Naruto.

"Nonsense if you can't drink with family, then who with?" Naruto said boisterously, his grin spreading from ear to ear. The three of them began moving up the walkway to the house. Naruto and Sasuke falling behind Minato as he opened the door and began lighting up the rooms.

"It's not so dark when all the lights are on." He said as he breathed out, taking out the sake cup and some glasses from the kitchen. He made his way to the living room, where Sasuke and Naruto were already preparing the table for a game of cards. Minato smiled as he saw his son and Sasuke sitting across from one another, each one speaking lightly about the match to one another.

They continued to remark on each other's attacks, giving pointers as well as praise on the different moves they had used. Minato poured a little sake into his own glass as well as Naruto's, not wanting to completely drown his son in alcohol. He even poured a small glass and gave it to Sasuke, making sure to smile slightly when he set it gently down next to him. "It's the smallest amount. I don't think it'll affect you in anyway…But do not drink it if you do not want to." Minato said his voice soft as he saw Sasuke make eye contact with him.

He looked away a second later and began to sit down at the end of the table. He found that he ended up sitting slightly closer to Sasuke than he would have liked, mostly due to the fact that the boy had moved to sit right next to the edge. Minato even felt the gentle press of one of Sasuke's toes against his knee. He tried to ignore it, sending a small glare in the black haired boy's direction as he did so. It was ignored though, and instead he was handed a pile of cards from Naruto.

"Old maid." Naruto said, and Minato gave a nod. They all began their game and Naruto continued to tell the events of the day's training between rounds of the game as well as sips of sake. Minato occasionally drank from his, not sure if he should drink too much.

The games continued for a couple of hours and occasionally Naruto would ask for a refill. Minato would oblige him and surrender the bottle over. Minato was two drinks in when finally he smiled at the way his son seemed to slur his words. "Haha- You know Naruto, your mother would have been pulling her hair out to know that you were drinking! She also wouldn't approve of card games-"

"That's gambling though…Ninjaa- Ninja Prohibition!" He yelled out, laughing as he tilted backwards. Minato reached out to hit his son lightly as if scolding him on mocking the sentiment. It left his son rubbing his head and whining for a couple moments.

The toe against his knee seemed to press into him harder and Minato gave a small glance towards Sasuke. The boy was glaring at him, and holding his cards up to his face so that they covered halfway like a fan. The boy's eyes were cold though and Minato wondered why the boy was so angry all of a sudden. He reached down, not realizing that it was Sasuke's glass that he was reaching for.

The boy's hand had also been reaching as well, as if he had timed it perfectly to collide with Minato's. The teen's hand wrapped around his own for only a moment before Minato pulled away quickly. He knew his face was red at the thought of Sasuke's bare skin pressing against his own. "I-" Minato began to get up, feeling his body overwhelm with heat. Both boys were looking up at him, his son confused, and Sasuke's unreadable. "I think I've had a little too much. I'm heading to bed it's getting late anyway…" He began to move around the room, feeling eyes bearing into his back. "Ah…clean up when you're done boys…Naruto, make sure Sasuke has enough blankets- it might be cold." He added and felt his stomach pit up when he finally turned and stored himself within his room.

Sliding the door shut, Minato felt the room spin a little as he moved himself over to the bed. He collapsed on it, his body warm with heat and worry as he stared up at the ceiling. 'Maybe Sasuke will wait…Maybe he won't come in here tonight…' He thought, biting his lip as he looked over to his dresser. A picture of Kushina and himself holding Naruto was standing proudly up. He watched it a moment longer before his eyes slid shut and he soon enough found himself surrounded by darkness.

"Minato…" The voice was deep, and Minato woke with a terrified start when he felt a pressure on top of himself. He looked up to see that Sasuke was in his room, the boy on top of him, leaning over as if waiting. "Wake up already." His voice was hard as he placed a hand along Minato's cheek.

The older ninja pushed it away, trying to lift his body up but finding it hard due to Sasuke being apparently stronger than himself. "Get off of me." Minato said his voice slightly hard.

"You'll have to be quieter than that…Naruto's asleep, but if you're too loud you may wake him. You wouldn't want him to know about this, would you?" Sasuke asked, and began removing his own robe and large purple tie.

"Wh-What-" Minato stopped himself as Sasuke placed a hand over his mouth. The man realized the hint of being too loud and shook his head. "I don't know about this Sasuke." He breathed out, his voice lowered.

"I didn't come this far for you to go back on your word. We've already made a deal Minato-"

"Stop calling me that. You should be more respectful to me. I'm your Hokage!" Minato said his voice slightly rose up.

"You're right. During the day you're my Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Leaf. However, at night, you're my sex toy, remember old man?" Sasuke's last words were mocking, and he even leaned down in order to breathe them more deeply against Minato's ear.

The older ninja felt his face flush with anger and some other mixed emotion. He moved to push Sasuke off of himself but found that his hands were easily pinned in the next moment as Sasuke smiled down at him. "Listen, I really don't think I can do this Sasuke…I just don't-"

"I'm not a kid anymore." Sasuke said, glaring slightly as he leaned back. "That's what you're thinking…You think I'm a kid still- Naruto's friend. But I'm going to show you I'm not. I'm going to treat you like a delicate instrument, one that should be played the right way…Tenderly-"

"Stop talking like that, it makes me uncomfortable." Minato said pushing against the other male. He could feel his face growing warm though, his skin dancing under everything that Sasuke was pressing up against.

"You like it dirty then? Well, I certainly don't mind being more open with you. Truthfully, I would rather pin you down and fuck you right here and now, but knowing that you're a virgin, I wouldn't want to damage any…PARTS of your body. You'll still have work in the morning and a village to watch over. I wouldn't dream of stopping you from doing as such." Sasuke's heat was pressing down on Minato and the man could already feel his clothing becoming too tight. "You'll still be sore in the morning though Minato…having me inside of you won't change the fact that you'll have to get used to me. We'll have to assimilate your body…Once I'm in though-" Sasuke leaned so far down that his tongue was able to flick across Minato's skin, the wet appendage taking in his taste.

Sasuke moved up so that his tongue delicately danced over Mianto's ear, causing the older ninja to shiver more, "Your body will wither when I'm not inside or around it. You'll be all mine Minato, every night…And I'll treat you like a god." The last of the words were whispered out, hot breath pressing against Minato's skin.

'How the hell did he learn such things?' Minato thought, feeling his body shiver again as Sasuke pressed against him. The boy's black under shirt was disheveled, Minato's own clothing still on. He wasn't sure what Sasuke was wearing below his stomach, but he was positive that the hard appendage he felt was definitely the boy's organ. "Sasuke, please, don't pin me."

"Why not, it seems like the only way I can have you is by force at this point. Your body's already radiating with want. Your scent is practically challenging my scenes to take you." Sasuke leaned back a little. "You're so sensitive Minato…It really has been a while, just like you said in the woods." Sasuke allowed his hands to release the man, however, Minato saw the smirk that crawled over his face, "Or maybe you're too tired from loss of sleep last night. Was your office not comfortable?" It was almost a taunt that made Minato shiver once more.

"You were there?" He asked, moving and trying to make his way out from under Sasuke. He had no such luck, and instead was forced to stay put, the moon shimmering over both Sasuke and himself.

"Of course. Once Naruto went to sleep I sent a clone out. I was worried that you had gone to someone…But instead you were only in the spare room of the office, sleeping. How you tossed and turned Minato…What was it that you were dreaming about? Perhaps having me balls deep in your ass?"

Minato pushed his hands forwards, causing Sasuke to lose his breath momentarily. The man watched as Sasuke was forced to back up, allowing him enough room to wiggle out from under the boy. The man got up, pulling himself to his knees so that Sasuke was in back of him. He made a move to the floor, landing softly and looking back at Sasuke, who was watching him. "You shouldn't be watching me." Minato said, feeling slightly nervous that the boy had watched him sleep all night. 'He's serious about this.' He stood his position, feeling something hard behind himself. "A clone?" He asked, realizing that Sasuke had managed not only to make a clone, but to also keep it hidden during their entire talk. 'How had I not noticed?'

"You were too busy focusing on me." Sasuke said, his grin coming back as he pushed his legs over the bed. He parted his legs and began to tug off his black undershirt, revealing bandages on both arms as well as a toned chest. Minato felt his own body start to grow excited, taking in the amazing site of the other male. He was so toned and lean. It was as if the boy were actually stronger and more resilient than himself. "How about a show since you seem ready to entertain." Sasuke said, leaning back and unzipping his own pants. "Tell you what; I don't see why you couldn't give sucking a try. All you have to do is put your lips on my dick and try to get me hard. You'll get an extra reward if you manage to get me off." Those dark eyes were staring right at him and Minato couldn't help but feel the clone's hands pulling at his own clothing.

"I-I want to keep my clothes on…" He said, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"That's impossible Minato. Not only will they get dirty but with the activities that we will be doing, you're not going to want them on." Sasuke gave a small smirk, "Maybe I could explain to you what we'll be doing then?"

"Ah, no…" Minato's face was warm as he let the clone begin to gently remove his clothing. His cape came off first, then his under armor shirt. He felt the clone greedily begin to pull down his pants, but resulted in pushing the hands away in order to do it himself. He glared at the clone, who smiled back, leaning over him while waiting. The blonde haired man tried to cover himself as he made his way towards Sasuke's lounging form.

The moon was playing against his bare skin as he felt the clone behind him inching ever so closer. He was wary of himself as well as Sasuke as he looked down on the young Uchiha. His blue eyes took in a rather decent sized organ, half hard with a perfect mushroomed head on top. His cheeks were red and he realized he was looking at the way Sasuke used one hand to clasp his organ, as if holding it out for Minato to take. He heard the laugh of the boy as he began to hide his own erect cock in an attempt to conceal himself from the view. "You're already so hard with want. I can tell your body is anticipating me. Don't hide yourself, there's no use." Sasuke pointed with his free hand to the clone behind Minato.

The man didn't bother looking back, knowing full well that the clone was there, probably waiting for him to drop his guard. As if he weren't embarrassed enough by the bargain, but now he was being talked dirty to by some kid. Worst of all, his body was responding to it. Minato took in a breath as he began to get down on his knees. "Wait a minute. I don't want you on your knees." Sasuke chimed in, his smile never leaving his face. Minato only gave him a glare though. "I want you bent over me, sucking on my dick, while you finger yourself for my clone behind you. I said I wanted a show. You'll have to give me one." Sasuke said his voice smug as ever.

"I-I don't know how! I've never done this before!" Minato said, feeling his frustration rise.

Sasuke smiled, "It'll be easy. Start with my cock, and suck it. I'll tell you what I want you to do as you go. If you're having trouble, you'll have my clone and I here to…assist you." His words were gently, but held a sort of looming fate to them.

Minato glanced back at the clone, whom was standing on a bent knee with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. It was as if he were challenging Minato or something. The older man frowned but moved to lean over Sasuke, his ass aimed at the clone as he swallowed his pride. His lips parted, Minato replaced Sasuke's hand with his own, using it to help direct the half hard organ into his mouth. He paused, trying to think of anything but what he was about to do. His tongue flicked out, taking in the taste of the Uchiha. He was aware that Sasuke had put his hand along his shoulder, as if to help steady himself though he were planted on the bed. Minato gently rolled his tongue over the tip, as if he were trying to mimic the actions that Kushina had once done to him. "That's it, don't shove it in all at once. Take your time tasting me. I want you to fully engulf my cock eventually. Too much and you'll throw up." Minato felt his own organ beginning to harden with more fullness. He was aware of his balls dangling in midair, as if waiting for someone to grab them.

"Minato, cup your lips around my organ and suck lightly. You need to create suction so that I can feel the warmth of your mouth." Sasuke's voice was deep and smooth sounding. Minato hated to admit it, but the boy was simply arousing with his voice alone. Hearing such taboo pouring out from the boy's mouth only enforced their strength and meaning.

Minato felt his other hand being raised up by the clone. He watched as his hand was pulled gently towards Sasuke's mouth, the boy parting his lips as the clone manipulated his hands. Sasuke's clone pushed two of Minato's fingers the open mouth, Sasuke's tongue instantly rolling over them. Minato squeezed one of his eyes shut, feeling his balls tingle, along with the twitching of his organ. 'This kid's too much.' He thought to himself, feeling his stomach tighten. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am.' Minato absentmindedly began sucking on Sasuke's cock, rolling his tongue over and eventually adjusting to fit more of the plumped organ into his mouth. He felt Sasuke give a final suck on his two fingers, the boy's drool sticky as it beamed in the moonlight.

"Only put one in for now. You'll have to go slow, pumping in and out." Sasuke said, and Minato felt the clone guiding his hand over to his own rear end. Slowly, Minato delicately placed his longest finger against his puckered entrance. He slowly pushed inwards, the ring of muscle seeming to scream at him to stop only for a moment. "You're giving such a good display here. Spread your legs out further so you can push your finger in more Minato." Sasuke commented, and Minato looked up to see the boy staring back at him, his face beading slightly from sweat.

'It hurts from this angle…' Minato thought, trying to do both things at once. Lowering his hips slightly, he had to bend his knees and push his mouth further onto Sasuke's cock in order to dig his finger in further. He arched his back when he ended up sending a sharp pain up his spine. The shock sent his teeth brushing delicately against Sasuke's organ and Minato could hear the sharp intake of breath from the other boy.

For a moment, Minato though Sasuke would hit him or yell, instead the boy gently placed his hand along the back of his neck, "You'll have to be more careful. My cock is delicate, your teeth hurt when they hit it." Sasuke breathed out and Minato shook his head slightly in recognition. He pulled his finger back out slightly and pumped back in, realizing that it sent more shivers up his spine and to his groin.

Minato gave a small groan over the organ in his mouth and took in another breath as he pumped his finger. "You're doing so much better Minato." Sasuke said, "Why not try adding another finger? Your hole needs to be stretched nice and wide to fit my dick inside of it." Minato felt his skin alight with fire ate the thought of Sasuke's organ fitting into his body.

'There's no way.' He thought, and pulled himself off of the cock. "You're not going to fit…Not to mention it's going to hurt!" He breathed out, wiping drool away from the side of his mouth. He removed the finger from his ass and pressed it against his own leg. "Why not just do it like this? You'll be satisfied, right?"

"Not at all. My dick wants to taste you, from the inside, eventually you're going to have to take me-"

"I just don't think its going-" Minato was interrupted by something going on behind himself. The clone had apparently gotten bored of hearing the conversation and resorted to his own actions. The rush of two digits being pushed into his body made Minato arch his back and lean forwards. He ended up pinning his head against Sasuke's shoulder, the boy's chest holding his weight easily. He felt the finger stop within his body, simply waiting for further direction. Minato gasped, his legs shivering and his body not wanting to move.

"It's hard to control clones while giving you my full attention. They have one track minds really, and I think this one just proved what was on his. Why don't you go back to sucking on my cock and let him continue the work?" Sasuke's tone was so smooth, his hands reaching up in order to clasp both sides of Minato's face.

The older ninja's blue eyes met those of black, Sasuke smiling with a more sincere look. Sasuke moved his head forward, their lips locking so that they were kissing. Minato took in Saskue's musky smell and delicate features. He felt the fingers within his ass begin to start pumping lightly, as if taking their chance at beginning a simple pace while he was distracted. The blond felt Sasuke's tongue move to part his lips and the man pulled away slightly, Sasuke leaving him instantly. The fingers pushed deeper and Minato felt the pain dash through his spine again. He gasped, Sasuke smirking and giving a small chuckle. "Try not to get too daring…Remember, he and I are practically locked right now." Sasuke replaced his hand along Minato's head again and pulled him down to his groin. Minato took the hint and began to suck on the organ again, his head moving gently up and down.

Minato was aware of the organ's full size now, it having grown while the fingering had started back up. The Hokage found his focus to be on those two digits being stuffed into his ass, only to gently be pulled out again. The feeling was getting more and more bearable and Minato was finding his body to oddly enjoy it. There was a spot that the clone's fingers were pressing against, and they sent shivers all over Minato's body. They made his cock twitch and his balls ache. He could feel the urge to come hitting him faster and faster. Although he wasn't sure, but Minato thought that maybe Sasuke could sense his approaching orgasm and so pressed those fingers deeper and deeper into his body, splitting them apart so that they caused and even bigger reaction out of the older blond haired ninja.

"You're gorgeous Minato." Sasuke's tone was almost whispered, his voice deep and his breathing slightly pitched. Minato couldn't take it anymore. It were as if he had a trigger word and hearing Sasuke whisper out the phrase it only sent his body into overdrive. Minato's orgasm hit hard and he thought he saw stars at the back of his head as he felt those fingers dig into him one more time.

The man felt his legs grow tired suddenly and he was aware of Sasuke's clone moving to brace him so that he would not fall. Instead, Minato felt Sasuke move to crawl more onto the bed, so that the clone could help Minato get onto it. The blond ninja took the hint and moved so that he was resting on the bed as well, his body feeling slightly outworn. "It really has been a while for you." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Don't mock me." Minato said, and watched as Sasuke continued to pump himself. He was instantly reminded that the other still needed to get off and that it was his job to 'help.' Minato watched as the clone moved around the bed, coming to stand in front of Minato. The blond watched him warily; "I'm not doing both of you." He said his body instantly feeling tired once more.

"Not tonight. I wouldn't make you do that. However, since you've already came, it will be easier for me to fit in you. Your body's more relaxed right now, so it should take me in with little resistance." Sasuke said, moving so that he was positioned near the head of the bed. "Get on your hands and knees." He said, and his voice was hard and demanding as he spoke out. "The clone's going to help support you as well as keep you quiet." Sasuke seemed to place a hand along Minato's hip, his skin warm and inviting to the older man.

The blond shook the thought from his head, reminding himself that all of this was only to uphold his end of the bargain. He frowned when he felt the warmth press against him, lowering itself to his ass. Although uncomfortable, Minato couldn't deny that the hand was gentle and caring feeling. There was something about the way Sasuke was gently and patiently acting with him. 'It can't be just because I'm a virgin.' He thought, feeling the sudden tip of Sasuke's cock against his entrance.

It was a sudden feeling, and Minato felt the pressure nearly overtake him as Sasuke pushed into his body, making his way so that the other could feel him inch by inch. Minato bit down on his tongue, his hands and arms locking and shivering against the strain. He felt as if his body were breaking under himself. He was being ripped from the inside out, and there was nothing to stop the pain.

A finger brushed against his cheek, and Minato realized that the clone was in fact holding both sides of his face, gently brushing away the tears that were streaming from his eyes. They locked gazes, Minato's reddened face watching as Sasuke's clone looked back at him, a strained and sad look pressing against his face. There was a conflict going on behind those eyes, and the man could just notice it through the pain that was ebbing through his body.

Slowly, the clone leaned down and allowed his lips to delicately press against his own. They hesitated there, not demanding entrance into his mouth, but simply offering a mild distraction from the pain within his lower half. "Minato, you have to concentrate on something else. You're too tight." Sasuke breathed out, and Minato thought he could hear the struggle in the other's voice.

Minato breathed out, allowing his lips to part as he slowly brought his hands up to clutch onto the clone's arms that held him. In a few moments, both men were exploring each other's insides, Minato feeling the tongue dancing lightly against his own, and the taste of something sweet hitting his taste buds. He moaned lightly, his balls once again tightening up and signaling his arousal. 'It does feel nice.' Minato thought, Sasuke's organ becoming less and less painful as it gently pulled against his body.

Soon enough Sasuke's organ was pulling out and gently pushing back in, Minato shivering against the pain, his thighs threatening to collapse. He clutched harder onto the clone though, feeling himself strain as the thick organ pushed completely into him, brushing up against that spot once more. "You're tight, and warm Minato. It's like your body is sucking me in, begging me not to go." Sasuke huffed out, his body warm and his balls sticky with sweat as they slapped against Minato's upper thigh.

'Shit…' Minato thought, allowing his organ to once more become full with want as he felt Sasuke thrust himself once more into his body with a faster pace. He fought with the tongue in his own mouth, allowing the clone to explore and take from him what it wanted. He was aware of how Sasuke trembled behind him, holding back as much as possible to simply fuck him harder and faster. 'He's holding back because he doesn't want to hurt me…' Minato thought and moved his hips back onto Sasuke's organ instinctively.

"I'm about to lose my control. Don't do stuff like that again Minato unless you really want me to tear you apart." Sasuke's voice was dangerous sounding, but for some reason, it only sent a shiver up Minato's spine. He felt Sasuke's clone release him, back up as if it were trying to give him some air. He allowed for him to continue clutching him and Minato attempted to keep his moans to a minimum. He buried his head deep into the clone's still clothed body, gasping and practically giving in to the urge of release.

"Please Sasuke…I need-" He felt his face grow warm as he tried to keep himself quiet, feeling embarrassed that he were actually giving into the Uchiha's previously declared actions.

"You need what Minato? Go ahead, I'm listening." Sasuke's voice was filled with that deep throaty voice, though held no scorn or mock to it. "I want to have you enjoy this, tell me what you want."

"T-touch my cock Sasuke." Minato gasped out, feeling the organ slam into that delicate area once more. He was met with a small sigh and a chuckle, yet moments later he felt a hand leave his hip and instead encompass his organ.

Sasuke stroked, his motions adjacent to those going in and out of Minato's body. "Minato…" Sasuke's voice whispered and the blond couldn't help but hear the slight desperate plea that was well hidden by a ragged unrest to release.

His own voice betrayed him as he tried to keep himself silent, yet could not, "Sasuke." Minato found himself panting out, not completely knowing why he had said it, but hearing it all the same. It was seconds later that Sasuke bucked his organ completely into his body and spilled into him, Minato feeling his own orgasm rush to its end once more. He gasped at the feeling of being filled up, Sasuke's seed warm and inviting as it coated his insides. The man felt his heart racing as he continued to brace himself against the clone, his breathing coming over himself in heaps as the realization of what happened just settled in his mind. 'I just got fucked by a kid.' He found himself thinking, the movement behind him making his insides feel empty.

Sasuke was leaving his body, the missing organ making a small 'popping' sound as he finally moved completely out. There was an emptiness that fell over Minato and he couldn't help but bury his face within the clone, his body shaking. It felt like an eternity until finally he felt something being laid over his shoulders. "I'm done with you for tonight. You can sleep now." Sasuke's tone was almost hushed, his face looking away and his hands rubbing slightly over his own bandaged arms.

Minato leaned back, his ass and tailbone aching dully as he wrapped the blanket Sasuke had put on him more tightly. Minato thought it odd, but could find nothing to say to Sasuke. He wasn't sure how to react besides resorting to silence. The teen himself seemed oddly quiet. His once stuck up smugness now seeming more calmed and relaxed. Minato looked down at the clone's feet, feeling his stomach tighten as he grew more uncomfortable.

There was something missing. There was something that needed to be said; to be done…But Minato didn't know what. He was perplexed and ashamed of himself. He hated the fact that he really had succumbed to the Uchiha's will…He hated to admit that he enjoyed the bargain so much. "Will you… Do this to me again?" Minato asked, feeling Sasuke's eyes suddenly upon him, his nervousness made his voice ragged and sad sounding. "Make me your sex toy?"

Those eyes were off of him again, and there was another chill that suddenly filled the air. Minato felt the bed lighten and shift under the sudden movement. The clone dissipated in thin air and Minato moved his head to see what was going on. Sasuke was bending down in order to pick up his clothing, allowing his shirt to fall unevenly over his torso before then quickly putting on his robe. Minato felt something dwell over him. He recognized the boy's silence as angry and took the cold movements as something not to question. He stayed silent, watching as Sasuke tied his bow and then glanced only halfheartedly back in his direction. Minato was unable to keep the gaze, but listened carefully. "Yes. Like our bargain was: You'll be my sex toy until I get tired of you. I'm going to fuck you as much as I want…" His words were bitter, and Minato felt a sting graze over his heart.

'Why do I feel bad?' He thought, biting his tongue. He glared at the spot in front of himself, clutching the blanket. Without looking at Sasuke, he felt his tone even out just as cruelly, "Fine then, but you'll stay in Kanoha, and you'll stay around Naruto!" He felt something stinging in the corner of his eyes. "You'll keep being his friend until your done doing these things to me!" His voice was louder than he would have liked it to be, and his voice was cracking with worry. "Don't you tell Naruto." He whispered out, biting his own tongue to keep himself from saying anything more.

"Fine. Just get some sleep." Sasuke was silent as he left the room, quickly sliding the door shut and moving swiftly down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Minato listened, using his chakra to help combat his normal senses. He listened to the sound of the door sliding, rustling, and then nothing. Only then did Minato move back and shuffle his way between his bed sheets, the stinging in his eyes growing worse as he laid there.

'Tears. They're tears.' Minato told himself, allowing one to swipe past his lips and drag down into his mouth. He could taste the salt, which only reminded him of the boy down the hall. He felt his heart race as he took in the sensations on his body. He was wet with cum, both his own and Sasuke's. He was too tired to clean himself up, but it didn't stop his mind from racing. 'Why do I feel like this? It hurts…I feel pathetic and sad. I feel…' Minato clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to forget about the Uchiha. His body was cold and Minato felt the absence of the other's body next to his. He remembered all those nights that he and Kushina had spent together, the feeling of lying next to her and feeling her against him.

Minato felt his heart sink slightly when his mind filled with the thought and idea that Sasuke should have stayed in the room that the boy should have continued to hold him. 'Why would I want some kid next to me? None-the –less the boy who used bargaining with me to get sex!' Minato felt the bit in his stomach grow. 'He only wants me as a sex toy…that's right…nothing more.' His mind was racing as he silently allowed tears to press against his eye lids in their mad dash to escape.

His sleep was noiseless and dark, nothing to see except the rushing feeling of his own heart racing.

End of chapter two: 7:31pm 1/11/15

Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know that the cut offs are a little confusing; however they're broken up in chunks of nine or so pages at a time. I believe the last chapter is the longest. Hope you enjoy, keep reading and if you have time, leave a review!

-D. D. Darkwriter

-Swimming in this broken sea, we dream of things we want to be, but when we have the chance to be, we're broken with the reality.


	3. If the Truth were only Known

Title: Prospects of Bargaining

Chapter three: If the truth were only known…

Fandom: Naruto THOUGH Alternate Universe! Minato is still alive to raise up Naruto and Kushina died while giving birth.

Pairing: Sasuke/ Minato

Category: Naruto (Alternate Universe where Minato lives and the boys are now 16/17 years old).

Rating: R - Adult Themes

Summary: Minato will do anything in his power to keep his son happy, which includes bargaining sex trades with a young Uchiha. Can such un-sturdy beginnings turn out to have graceful ends? Alternate Universe! Minato is alive, Kushina passed away and follows through basic story line. Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia! MXM. Slight N/C.

Warning: Male to male contact/ adult themes. Language/ Alternate Universe. Little OOC (But as close as possible).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, nor do I make a profit from this story. I did not come up with the plot (Fireball-Fuchsia is given credit for that). I simply fulfill the requests I'm given for the delight of readers who ask.

Other: Requested by: Fireball-Fuchsia. Challenge posted with –details- accepted on 1/10/15 at 4:42pm.

Enjoy Fireball-Fuchsia and thank you for all of your requests and devotion.

Minato woke to the sound of tapping at his door, his eyes instantly settling on the slightly parted window. The sun was peeking through but Minato felt a lump in his stomach beginning to form as he was reminded of last night's activities. Sasuke's touch was all his body remembered, that smooth voice was all his mind could repeat, and his words, everything the boy had said over the past day was racing through his heart. "Dad? Dad are you feeling alright? Shouldn't you be at work by now?" Naruto's voice was slightly raised through the door, and Minato suddenly worried that his son would come inside, see him in his state and somehow know about what had happened.

"No- Everything's fine son! Don't worry Naruto-" Minato kept his words short, feeling that if he said too much without opening the door, his son would grow even more suspicious.

As quietly as possible, Minato began putting on his clothing, looking over the cape he normally bore as a sign of his standing and who he was. Sighing, he began sliding open his dresser drawer, meaning to remove his old Jounin uniform. "Alright Dad, Sasuke and I are heading out to meet with Yamato and Kakashi sensei. If you have time, come down and watch us train." His son's voice was loud, but he could tell that the boy was moving towards the door.

Minato's senses lingered, and he was positive that it was the Uchiha's chakra that he was picking up. He felt his stomach churn again, this time feeling a loss. Minato shook it off and began putting on his clothing, taking his time due to the pain that was still swelling in his lower half. Each time he felt the pain in his body, Minato thought only of Sasuke and the teen's actions and words. 'Why was he so gentle?' It bothered him, even now after the act had taken place. This was what had confused Minato and forced the confliction on himself. He weaved his hands together, focusing his chakra and managing to summon a clone of himself. He looked over at the spitting image.

It was adorned in his normal Hokage gear, much unlike that of what he was actually wearing. "I can't miss showing up to headquarters or being seen by the villagers. They'll grow worried. You go instead and do the normal duties that I do…Watch out for Tsunade, she'll be able to tell you're not the original right away. You'll-"

"You're making me do your work?" The clone gasped out, and Minato felt irritation slowly creaking through his body.

"Don't argue with me. I need some time-" Minato watched the window, moving towards it and tucking what hair he could up and underneath his hat. He began to hoist himself out to the open world, looking back, "to think thing over." He breathed out, and saw his clone give him a small look of confusion back.

"Yes sir." The clone responded with, and Minato was gone within seconds, speeding through the trees and heading to the only place that he knew no other person would be.

The place where nine-tails and Naruto had been born on that dark night.

Minato felt the cold breeze swarm over himself. It was odd really, the gorgeous looking waves were lapping at the jagged rocks below as the sun crushed down on the rising slate and gaping hole. 'The water's nearly taken over the area.' He was reminded of the damage nine tails had caused, which resulted in water coming fourth and overtaking the area. Although it had been a loss, it was overall a pleasant and delicate view to behold from the outcome of such a tragedy. He landed gently next to the hole, moving to enter the cave that had blockades and chakra gates around it. Minato had been the one to put them up and enforce them, and he was one of the only persons who could move through them. He would more than likely set off a sensor if he moved without preparing himself, however it was something that Minato wouldn't have to worry about.

His transportation Jutsu would easily manipulate the world around him, easily giving him access to the lone kunai and code located inside. Within seconds, Minato was surrounded by the dull darkness of the cave, looking at the table that Kushina had once been on. The mess was not new to him. The memories of long ago where something that Minato had slowly gotten over and excelled past. Though he could not stop the dull ache that still wrapped around his heart, he had long ago made peace with Kushina, promising to keep her bright energy within himself forever.

It had been through this promise that apart of him was able to strive forward and move on with Naruto at his side. Focusing on his son had helped him to not entirely leave her behind, but bring her loving memories with him as he journeyed the world alone. 'I would never have let you go…' He thought, coming to sit down near the large stone that he had placed near the table. It was one of many grave markers and monuments that he had made for her. They signified proud accomplishments that Minato thought would forever be something to smile about.

He rolled his feet along the ground and tucked his chin to his knees, something that made him feel like a child again. His eyes looked over the monumental rock, nothing but the date from all those nights ago written on it. He smiled, the sun prompting him to when a beam of light delicately washed through the barrier and pressed into the cave, covering the area. He laughed a little, thinking that maybe Kushina was actually watching over him at that very moment. "What do I do?" Minato whispered out, his smile turning to that of a frown as he began thinking of Sasuke again. "There's more to this…I know there is! That child…I can sense something. His words and his meanings don't match up with his actions. He's…" The cave seemed to sink back into darkness, the sun becoming hidden by a cloud.

Minato felt the coldness of the air, the stagnant taste of decaying growth and mold taking over his senses. '_He's not a bad child…_' The whisper was soft and carried along the wind. Though Minato was positive he could not put a voice to it, the thought swarmed throughout his body. His skin crawled and he bit at his tongue.

"Then why make such a bargain?" He said, snapping out towards the rock. There was a sudden push of cold air that slammed against his body and Minato felt himself being pushed over slightly. He watched as the gust threw the sun back into the room, splashing over him with sudden warmth. He felt the tingle of something dancing throughout his body as words reverberated throughout himself. It was the sound of Sasuke's cryptic words resounding through him, the teen's darkened look and hurtful expression vibrant within his memory. '_Once we're done with this bargain…I'll tell you my goal, the one thing that I want most.' _

Minato felt the warmth once again pressing on his body. 'That's right…He said that.' Minato felt the pit in his stomach lighten slightly. The wind was gentle now, pressing around his face. Minato remembered the night he had brought Sasuke back, the way the boy seemed to act and gaze back at him. 'Sasuke mentioned that he couldn't face coming back to this 'lie.' What did he mean?' Minato felt something push against himself. Looking down, he could see a bright red crab scuttling over his own foot. He watched it, not completely worried about the large claws it had so close to his body, but rather the fact that it scuttled off towards the entrance of the cave, as if indicating its leave.

Minato felt himself being dragged as well, his feet carrying him over towards the barrier. It was almost as he drew up to the entrance that he felt the earth shaking beneath his feet. He had to use chakra directed in his feet soles in order to maintain his balance. His hands balling into fists, Minato was well aware of the chakra that was pouring out near the entrance. "Sasuke!" He growled out and felt himself burst through the entrance, ignoring the fact that he had to pass through it and trigger the sensors. He prayed that the ninja monitoring it would pick up on his own chakra signals and ignore it. If more ninja came to the sight, then they would see the monstrous sight that lay before him.

An immense, purple snake watched him, hungrily as if he were a mouse to the mere being. Minato paused in his movements, a Kunai pressing against his hand as he watched the snake move in a side to side motion. 'It's not Manda…But close.' Minato thought, judging by the large size of the snake seeing that it was perhaps a relative of the other much angrier snake elder. The horns indicated that the snake was of high power and that it had the potential to be just as heartless as Manda, which made Minato cringe at the idea that Sasuke would do such a thing.

Looking up, Minato could see Sasuke, standing atop the snake's great head, looking down on him, those bold sharingan eyes focused only on his person. "You went off the grid to my sensors…" Sasuke's tone was dark and Minato felt himself shiver.

'Of course…He would have known that I was hear due to-' Minato looked down, taking a moment to pick out the small corpse of a snake near the entrance. The transportation Jutsu would have forced the snake inside, which in turn would have been propelled by the barrier, thus killing it. Sasuke must have put it somewhere either on his person, or inside… Minato cringed, glaring back up at Sasuke. "Get that thing away from the village; you're going to be seen as a threat." Minato shouted, watching as the snake seemed to slither a few inches forward. It's tail wound into the water, making it even harder for Minato to judge just how large the snake actually was.

"Oh? I would only be seen as a threat if told I was. I'm training, and by the looks of it, I'm training my summoning Jutsu in an area where it won't do harm to the village. Unlike your son who freely summons that giant toad anywhere he pleases-" Sasuke's tone was curt and Minato could see the way the boy's arms crossed. "I'm no threat to anyone…" Those sharingan eyes were piercing when glaring at the blond.

In an instant, Sasuke was disappearing from atop the snakes head and reappearing right in front of Minato. The blond took a hesitant step back, fearing that he would be caught in those red eyes. "Except you, my own personal toy." His sneer was harsh and Minato felt his teeth grit together.

"Why are you always like this!" Minato growled out, moving so that he was inches in front of the other's face. "You may be a pompous punk but you're not cruel." Minato said, and wasn't sure where the words were coming from. He glared at the other, though was sure to keep his eyes just out of gaze of the sharingan.

"Punk?" Sasuke said his tone a little hard. "Stop treating me like a kid!" He yelled back. Minato duking slightly when he felt Sasuke aiming to land a swing. Easily enough Minato got out of the way, moving so that he could avoid any hit the boy tried to land on his body. He was used to fighting, and he had managed to fight along with Itachi when the boy was very young. Minato simply closed his eyes and felt the vibrations of the chakra.

There was no way Sasuke was faster than himself. He easily managed to flash past the teen and land a hard foot to the boy's shoulder, knocking him down. Minato felt the summoning jutsu release and the large snake was gone in seconds. "I'm not Naruto…You can't win in a fight against me. Not even with your sharingan." Minato said, his voice coming out hard. "And this is just what I would expect from a kid!" Minato shouted, opening his eyes and seeing Sasuke starting to get back to his feet.

The boy's eyes were normal again, which allowed for Minato to relax slightly. "I know you're not Naruto." He said his voice dragging and ragged feeling. Minato thought he could see a tint of hurt pride within those dark eyes. The boy clenched his teeth together, and Minato was positive that the boy was holding something back.

Minato hated that look and felt his body tighten up, "Why won't you just be honest?" He said, feeling all of his anger well up. "There's something you're not telling me, and you're always so dark, why can't you just act like you-" Minato saw the way the boy seemed to turn away, his lips contorting into that of a pout. Minato could feel his heart beating so loudly against his chest. His body aching as if telling him that he wanted and needed something. He hated that he felt like he wanted to stay here with the boy. "You're going to tell me tonight. The one thing that you want most. You're only going to tell me as long as you keep fooling around with me right? Well, I don't see you ending this anytime soon, so I want to know!" He felt his voice rise up and he was reminded of all the times he had yelled at Naruto when he had done something wrong.

This was no different. His stomach was tightening and something inside of his body told the man that he was right to yell. Something was forcing these words from his mouth; his eyes were blazing as he watched Sasuke narrow his eyes at the open water. "Fine." The boy said. "You can't stop until I'm done with you though." Sasuke's voice was different, as if he were defeated, yet still too proud to admit it.

Minato still felt his heart racing as he began to move to leave. "You're going to follow me either way right? You may as well do it personally instead of with a pathetic clone or snake."

"Hey, if I'm right, you had no idea that it was even on you to begin with." Sasuke bit out, Minato feeling his doubts boil as he realized that the boy was right.

'Sasuke is definitely someone I would want on my team…' He thought, trying to make himself happier with the idea that at least the boy was partly on Naruto's side. As he moved though, he was well aware of those eyes dancing along his back. He kept the shivers to himself though, not really being able to tell if he was disgusted or actually interested in the way the teen managed to make him feel so uncomfortable. 'I must be sick for actually liking it…' Minato scolded himself as he gave a sidelong glance to Sasuke.

"You can't tell me you're not impressed with my snake." Sasuke said, his voice smooth and coaxing as he drew up to the blonds side.

His face turning red, Minato was aware that he was automatically thinking about the events of last night and not in fact about the large summoning snake that Sasuke had managed to bring fourth. "I-"

"Manda's son." Sasuke said, and when Minato looked to Sasuke, he could tell that the boy was smiling devilishly back at him. He had taken the comment the wrong way, and the teen knew it for certain.

"It's a nice snake. It'll help you in the long run." Minato said, listening to the small 'hn' Sasuke gave. He looked over again and saw a smile pressed along the boy's face. He watched it, feeling suddenly aroused.

'He smiled, for real?' Minato thought to himself, his body heating up as he moved a little faster in order to focus on something else. 'Tonight I'm going to find out his goal…' His stomach churned with unease as he thought about the consequences and what would happen once he knew. He feared that the truth Sasuke held would be worse than the actual bargain that the boy had. 'What if he really does love Naruto?' Minato thought, and once more his stomach churned suddenly.

There was a new worry within his body and Minato furrowed his brows at the idea that Sasuke would love his son. 'Why would he want me then?' The pit in his stomach grew and he realized that he was growing more and more worried about what Sasuke would tell him. 'Maybe I am just a replacement for him?' He thought and bit his tongue as he jumped to the high wall of the village.

Sasuke was close behind, and Minato looked up towards the air in order to see a large white bird drifting overhead. He narrowed his eyes as he focused, his worries as of pervious wiped away. The bird grew larger as it drifted down towards them. "Sai." Sasuke's tone was almost dangerous sounding, and Minato wondered why the boy was so mad suddenly. The smile that had pressed onto his face was now completely gone as the bird lowered itself to the ground and allowed the high cut-shirted teen to jump off.

"Good day Lord Fourth…Sasuke?" Sai said, looking from one to the other.

'No way he knew it was me that quickly?' Minato thought, feeling that maybe he was getting too old for disguises…Or maybe he was just bad at them. 'Maybe I should have changed to someone else completely?' He thought, a sigh pressing against his lips. For a Hokage, he wasn't good at making himself a secret.

"I needed to talk to Lord Fourth about a mission coming up." Sasuke said. "Why are you not training with team seven? You're supposed to be coming up with a new battle tactic for formation nu-"

"I needed to also speak with Lord Fourth. I went to headquarters but there was only a clone, so I assumed he was out squirting his duties again." Sai said, a smile pressed to his face as he tilted his head and allowed for his eyes to slide shut.

'Is this really how I'm seen as a Hokage?' Minato said, feeling a little ashamed of himself. 'Who would want to be locked up in a room all day anyway? Can they blame me?' He went on, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was now growing more and more irritated with the pale skinned Jounin.

"Yeah, about what?" Sasuke said, his voice filled with aggravation. He had his arms crossed and he refused to look at Sai as he leaned toward one hip.

"I believe that's for myself and the Hokage to speak about. It's really none of your business anyway." Sai said his smile still showing and his posture equally as defensive.

"Oh yea?" Sasuke said, the little stress mark on his forehead appearing.

Minato took the moment to laugh at them both, "You boys spend more of your time bickering than training. I don't see how you could get any work done." He smiled all the same and relaxed his shoulders. It was somewhat funny to see Sasuke getting so irritated over one person. He never seemed this way in front of anyone else. 'I wonder if maybe he hates Sai?' Minato thought but shook it off and turned towards the lean and exposed teen. "What did you need Sai, is it classified information?"

"Well no, I simply thought that if you were out and about, that you may have some time for the training lesson you offered yesterday?" He asked, his bright smile making Minato relax more.

"Well you know what, I think I would like that." He smiled back and within seconds felt the dark aurora pouring off of Sasuke. The boy even seemed to get a little closer to his side. Minato folded his arms, "The north woods should be fine, and I don't believe many others should be training in that area."

"You're too busy to be fighting with Sai…It would be a waste of your talent anyway." Sasuke cut in, glaring over at the other teen. Minato watched as Sai continued to smile back at him.

"Perhaps it is I who should say the same, though along the lines of: 'Why would you want to bring down the sun with a nasty little rain cloud following you around?'" Sai commented, his voice holding a lightly air to it and even bothering to accompany the remark with a laugh.

"Did you just call me a rain cloud?" Sasuke bite out, and instantly Minato saw the sword that Sasuke was so famous for having at his side.

"Anyway, the north woods it is." Minato cut in, his voice strong and firm. 'These boy's bicker like lions in heat.' Minato smiled a moment later, placing his hand up towards his face in a motion that signaled his famed jutsu. "Last one there's a rotten soba noodle." He said, giving them both one final nod before using his transportation jutsu to cascade him to the center of north woods training grounds.

He smiled and moved to lie underneath a tree nearby. He congratulated himself on having spent all those years randomly putting transportation jutsu codes everywhere. It was great to use at times like this. Sometimes Minato wondered why he even bothered to walk or run anywhere. If he could possibly put his transportation everywhere, then he would be set.

"Or if I created a whole barrier that allowed me to use one huge jutsu…I bet I could transport anywhere within the barrier. I should work on that." Minato said softly to himself, watching as the clouds floated by. It was nice being able to relax. There was a small guilt that maybe he should actually be working instead of having one of his clones do all the work… "Or Tsunade…Poor girl." He thought and smiled all the same. It was hard not to fall asleep against the tree in the casted shadows that the trees gave him.

Minato woke to the feeling of someone standing over him. He parted his eyes and saw that Sasuke was glaring down at him, eyes narrowed and posture looking rather standoffish. "Ah!" Minato gasped, watching as the boy leaned down slightly.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in such places." Sasuke said, his voice even and his eyes dark. His hand moved forward and Minato felt those cold fingers gently grab at his chin, "You never know who might be around to take advantage of you-" He leaned in but Minato was fast to counter.

He pushed the teen over, using chakra build up in his hands in order to remove the other from the proximity. He sensed Sai, seconds later jumping into the area from above. "Oh…The match has begun and Sasuke is losing already?" Sai said, and the boy seemed to smile with joy.

Minato felt his body cooling down, his insides having been quickly consumed by the idea of Sasuke being so close to himself. He tried to not to glare at the teen who was shaking himself off and looking slightly smug either way. "Sasuke is sitting this one out." Minato said, "I said I would train with you Sai, so I intend to give you my attention." He added in, noticing that Sasuke was suddenly glaring at him and resorting to a silent fuming session over next to a tree.

He watched the boy lean casually against his, crossing his arms as in an attempt to show disinterest. 'So stubborn.' Minato though, watching as Sai began to remove something from his small pack. Minato watched only a moment longer before realizing that Sai was already using his ninjitsue scroll beast art. He lept into the air, narrowly missing the lions that surged out of the scroll seconds later, swarming after him as huge as five feet boulders.

"Increase." He heard Sai breath out and the beasts reacted by splitting apart as soon as Minato managed to hit one with a kunai bomb. The ink splattered and hit different items scattered in the woods.

'He's able to manipulate their numbers once they're out of the scroll?' Minato said, and easily managed to dart over to the area where Sai was. He aimed a heavy hit to the boy's neck, but only came into contact with thin air. 'A doppelganger?' He huffed, and saw something flying at him through the crowd of smoke.

"I was able to create more while you watched Sasuke against the tree." Minato heard from behind himself as he was forced to move to the left to avoid the shariken heading towards his head. Sai was behind his body, and Minato countered with an elbow behind himself.

'No need for heavy attacks. It's just training. I wanna give the boy a chance.' Minato thought, but soon enough found himself splattering a lifelike ink image of Sai. The ink splattered over his body, which in turn began to move. 'That's new.' Minato thought, moving push his chakra points to their limits in an attempt to cancel out the ink's own traces of chakra. If he could push the chakra through his skin on the concentrated areas that Sai managed to spill on him, maybe he could 'brush off' the ink chakra splatters.

The burst came fourth and seemed to work, though Minato felt his energy decline. Again, another ink clone appeared right before himself. 'If I don't hit it, then it won't splatter.' He thought, jumping up in order to dodge. His eyes widened though as the clone pursued, expanding like a balloon and then erupting in midair. He was once again covered, though was unable to use his chakra burst in order to remove the moving ink blots. They were much faster this time, and moved to form what looked like bindings over his body. 'I'm caught?' He thought, and saw the way the bindings wiggled and squirmed over his clothing.

He felt them tighten, all around his body. One of which he was keenly aware was circled around his thigh, lightly squeezing the area next to his balls. Minato gasped, feeling the odd sensation and being reminded of the intimate touch Sasuke offered up to him. 'What bad timing.' Minato thought crash landing against the ground and giving another gasp of air when his lungs screamed out at the loss.

"That's not it though. Remember the first ink splatter?" Sai's voice was shouted, and it only took Minato a second to realize that the boy had retreated to a distance away. He had another second to realize that the ink blots that had originally splattered around the area and covered the ground, rocks and trees were more than likely now coming into play once more.

'They have explosives in them?' Minato thought and tried desperately to use a single hand transportation jutsu technique. It was too late though, and within the second that followed his first hand weave, the ink blots were exploding around him, forcing his hearing and his vision to blur.

It was only after a couple of seconds that Minato realized he was still conscious and in fact unharmed. His eyes slowly opened to see a rather moving sight. Sasuke was sheltered over him, his stomach dangling above his vital points of the head, throat, lungs and some of his heart. The boy was pinning his hands on one side of Minato's side, while Sasuke's knees were spread on the other. The boy's teeth were gritted and his eyes were closed tightly as if to shelter them from any wayward debris. However, Minato saw the boy's eyes hesitantly open as they locked together, Sasuke's black ones staring right into his bright blue. The watched one another for a few seconds before finally they both took a breath.

Minato noticed that the bindings were off and that instead there seemed to be a cage surrounding both himself and Sasuke. It was circular much like a bowl and black. They looked like bars made of ink. Once the dust cleared, Sai came towards them both, Sasuke moving to a kneeling position. "Release." Sai breathed out, two fingers in front of his face as the bars to the cage surrounding them began to splatter to the ground. "Nice to see that you'd protect the Hokage no matter what. It was only a training though Sasuke. I would never intentionally harm Lord Fourth." Sai's voice was gentle, but his eyes were gazing down at both of them.

Minato began picking himself up off of the ground. 'Sasuke was worried about me.' Minato thought, blushing and feeling guilty that he had not been able to deflect the attacks that Sai had used. "Sai, that's an excellent technique you have. I would have never thought there were bombs in the first ink splatters."

"That's why I needed the distractions following after. The bindings were the ultimate worry though, they have poison capsules within them, and so demand a great deal of chakra to control. They're used in case the bombs don't detonate enough. Instead of using the capsules within the bindings though, I quickly used them as a barrier to cage both you and Sasuke from the bombs…" Sai smiled, "Once of course Sasuke was positioned well enough." He looked over at the dark haired boy and seemed to give a frown. "I was uncertain if you would protect the Hokage though, to be honest. I apologize for my actions though…I simply wanted to…See what would happen." He bowed towards Minato.

The blond looked over at Sasuke, who was most definitely blushing and looking rather aggravated at the same time. "Whatever. Why wouldn't I want to protect my Hokage?"

Minato smiled, all other thoughts whisked away from his mind, "I think both of you are splendid shinobi." He moved forward in order to place his hands on both of the boy's shoulders. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled from one to another and then felt the moment come to a crashing halt. The clone he had dispatched at the beginning of the day soon enough returned, having been knocked out, rather brutally.

The clone also brought back the sensations and events that it had gone through over at the office. It seemed that everything was running smoothly until Lady Tsunade happened upon him to congratulate on doing his actual work. She also had papers for him to fill out. However, within three seconds of being in the room with the clone, she had figured out it was not the original. "You give our Lord Fourth my greetings."

The impact from the hit crawled through his body and had even knocked him off balance. "I have to get to the office." He stated and felt nervous about going back in fear that she would be waiting for him there. He placed his hands up to his face and began weaving hand signs, "Thank you boys for practice. You are dismissed." He said, and with that was gone in a flash.

It was a hard rest of the day. Lady Tsunade had yelled his ear off, talking about how he was too childish to be a Hokage. She seemed angrier that he got away with more than he should have. He worked to the bone the rest of the day, filling out paper work and even attending an afternoon meeting. No one questioned his attire, though he figured from the way Lady Tsunade followed him around looking irritated and pissed that it was pretty apparent that he had been caught skipping out on his duties. He felt like a kid again, being scolded and monitored by an angry mother.

She was old enough to be his mother in fact, and he took joy in the fact that he actually knew this and had the privilege of even had seen her in her deteriorated state, or rather her actual age, once before. Though the circumstances were not ideal, he still had the shock from the sight.

At the end of the day Minato walked home, his heart feeling a little less heavy and his stomach even more so inclined to being hungry. There was something that made him nervous, and the thoughts of Sasuke and later events of the night were almost making Minato feel fidgety. 'I really do feel like a kid again.' He thought, and slowly roamed the streets back to his home. He was unsure of why he didn't seem that worried about Sasuke and there was even a wild feeling that wrenched at his heart at the thought of the boy. 'There's no way that I could actually be looking forward to doing this…' He thought, watching the villagers as they passed by. 'I know what I felt in the cave…I know there's something more to all of this…I just…There's no way I could possibly like Sasuke and his punk attitude.' Minato shook the thought from his head. His son's face popped up and Minato frowned inwardly, 'He probably likes Naruto…There's no way he would like someone like me…I'm old and run down. He just needs an outlet. That's why he made this bargain to begin with.' Minato thought and realized that he had made it home. He looked at his home in the setting sun and watched as the lights inside slowly burned within.

Minato moved forwards, pressing his hand to the door and entering inside. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the table once more, playing a card game and looking at him. "Hello father. Sasuke said you fought Sai today! I don't really know why you couldn't take time to come and see me, but it's alright."

Minato frowned, "You need to treat Sai like a teammate. If you spent as much time with him as you do with Sasuke, you would know that." He said, though he was sure his words were not pressing or angry, he watched as Sasuke turned his head to the table to glare at it. The boy seemed to stare off, and Minato shrugged at it. "It's as if you've moved in Sasuke." Minato said, and tried to press a smile against his face. He found that he didn't have to force it as much as he wished he did. 'I'm getting used to him being around? I feel embarrassed because we have the sex stuff going on…But I can't deny that this feels…okay.' He thought. "Well I suppose you'll stay for dinner." Minato said, and began moving to the kitchen.

"Can I use your shower before dinner? I would have gone home but Naruto insisted that I come over again." Sasuke's voice was hard, but it was also indicating to something more sensitive. Minato glanced at the boys and shrugged.

"You can use one of the spare towels in the hamper. Naruto help him get one." Minato said. "I'm making rice cakes with pork ramen tonight." Minato said, moving into the kitchen. He listened to the small groan Sasuke gave and the cheer that Naruto made. He knew his son was smiling at the thought of some homemade cooking.

Minato got to work, Naruto occasionally coming into the kitchen to either get in his way or distract him from cooking. He was aware of the noise of the shower running in the background, and recollected the memory of what it was like living with Kushina. Normally it was her cooking and he was the one showering or bothering her in the kitchen. He didn't mind this though, the sound of three bodies in the house was not disruptive to him. He found himself rather enjoying the idea and soon enough found himself humming as he made the three of them dinner.

When it was ready, he placed the food out as if they were having a party. He had the urge to make his food presentable, and Minato had to admit that with Naruto in the house and Kushina having died, he was getting great at cooking. He placed and arranged the plates so that they were spread out for all of them to gather around. He laid some cushions out so that everyone would be comfortable as they ate and then yelled out for Naruto and Sasuke to come and eat.

Naruto arrived first, followed closely by Sasuke. Minato felt his heart skip a beat and his jaw drop slightly. Sasuke's hair was still damp, which caused the hair to hand down still. His skin was exposed from waist to chest and was dappled in water from where the hair dripped onto it. The boy's face was slightly pink from having the warm water hit it. He wore his baggy pants that loosely clung to his body. Minato felt himself grow warmer, his body shivering at the thought of the boy's body pressing against and into his own. "Go get some clothes on!" Minato yelled his voice shrill, "It's disrespectful!" He threw in, watching as Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then back to his father.

"It's not so bad; you and I eat with our shirts off. We're all guys dad, it's not a big deal." Naruto breathed out, his hands on his hips as he took a seat. "Stop acting like such a girl." Naruto said with a small huff. He began moving food onto his plate. His eyes were focused on the food as Minato glanced over at Sasuke, who was looking rather smug and casual as he began to gently pick up the rice cakes and move them to his place.

Minato begrudgingly tried to calm down and eat his food, attempting to distract himself from the body next to him.

As dinner progressed, he saw the way that the boy would occasionally flex his muscles in order to show off their tone. He would flick out his tongue in an attempt to tease his food it seemed. Worst of all he would periodically glance over towards Minato and smirk, eyeing him up in a good attempt at making the man feel uncomfortable. Minato was hard by the end of dinner, barely able to sit still and actually enjoy his food. 'This kid is out of control.' He thought, aggressively biting into a piece of barbequed pork. He chewed spitefully, tilting his head in the air as if to show the Uchiha that he had no interest.

"You know Naruto, during your dad's fight; Sai was able to get a binding jutsu on him." Sasuke said aloud, taking a small amount of rice into his mouth and chewing while still managing to look smug.

"What? Dad no way! How did 'The Flash' get caught by someone like Sai? His jutsu was that good?" Naruto's voice was equally loud and excited sounding. The boy's blue eyes shimmered, "Sai can be really cool when he wants to be!" He said, and slammed his hands on the table. "How'd he beat you? Were you not paying attention? How could you let him get the better of you!" Naruto yelled out, his face holding back a small smile.

Minato bitterly swallowed his food. "Sai's a good fighter Naruto, and clever too. He was able to use back up plans before I could predict them." He looked over at Sasuke, who was smirked at him through silted eyes, "He's a very good young man too." He said, and for some reason narrowed his eyes equally back at the boy.

This got a small rise out of Sasuke, who frowned and then sent him a glare. Minato thought that he could read the boy's thoughts, mostly along the lines of, 'Watch what you say…You'll only get it harder later.' Minato shivered at the thought and instead gazed up at the clock.

"It's getting late. I'll start clearing the table. Maybe you and Sasuke could repay the meal by doing dishes and cleaning up? I've got paper work to catch up on." Minato said with a smile, watching as his son's shoulders sank.

"Awe…But dad Sasuke and I can go out tonight and meet up with the others." Naruto said, and Minato looked from one boy to the other closely. "They're getting together. Hinata and Sakura set it up. Everyone's going out." Naruto's smile was big.

"But it's late…" Minato said, looking over at Naruto. "I didn't know you had plans tonight…" He glanced over at Sasuke, who was staring at his plate. There was a sudden empty feeling that wrapped around his body. Minato watched as Naruto gave him a curious look.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, his look giving Minato a rather odd feeling.

"Of course not." Minato lied, and then pressed a smile to his face, "You boys go out and have fun. It's nice to be young." He said and began to stand up, "I have paper work to get to. Why don't you boys head out and I'll clean up." He moved so that Naruto couldn't read his expression, knowing that his son would more than likely pick up on his own feelings. He shifted in front of the dishes near the sink, beginning to fill up the water so that it formed suds around the pots and pans.

Naruto was thanking him loudly from behind and coaxing Sasuke into hurrying up and finishing his meal so that they could leave. "You'll have to put a shirt on when we go out though! Sakura will lose her mind if she sees you like this." Naruto was laughing, only adding more distance to Minato's mind as he thought of Sasuke sitting next to Sakura.

'What if he tells her those same things that he was tell me last night? It would most definitely make her fall head over heels for him.' Minato heard them leave the room, both boys moving to the back hallways to more private areas of the house. 'I know it worked on my body…' Minato thought, biting his tongue as he hated himself suddenly for thinking that Sasuke would linger longer within their home. 'I really am an idiot.' He thought, beginning to scrub at the dishes in the sink.

He tried not to pay attention to the way Naruto and Sasuke moved about the back room, getting ready for the night. When they both came back to the kitchen, Naruto was drawing his attention. "Look, Sasuke just managed to fit in one of your old uniforms dad…I told him he could borrow it because the other thing wasn't good enough to wear out in public."

Minato turned, taking in the sight of the other boy. He looked just like a leaf shinobi. He wore the uniform well, and with how tight the uniform was, it hugged his curves and made him look even more like a man. Minato swallowed. "That's my Taka pride-" Sasuke snapped out, folding his hands over his chest.

Naruto was wearing his own black and orange gear, looking much like he did prior to the war. Minato smiled at the feeling of seeing his son when he was younger. "You both look good." He said, and turned back to the dishes. His heart was heavy and he wished so hard that he could go out with them. 'They didn't even ask if I wanted to go.' Minato thought to himself. 'I guess I'm not that cool anymore.' He sighed to himself. "You boys have fun." He said and went back to washing dishes.

He heard the door shut and ground his teeth together when he realized that he was all alone.

*0*

Minato sat on his bed, folding the papers and tucking them into scrolls so that they could be turned in tomorrow back at the office. He sighed to himself and bit at his lower lip as he listened to the tic-tocks of the clock as the night grew darker. He was barely paying attention to the paper work and was sure that he was doing something wrong.

His eyes kept glancing at the door, waiting for it to slide open, but it never did. He wished he had company, but it never seemed to come. He only had his papers and the words written on them. He stared absently at the words, the file that he held clutched in his hand. His vision was blurred as he ran over the thoughts and feelings in his head. He hated feeling sorry for himself, yet knew that he was the one who was lying to himself. "He would never like me anyway. He wouldn't have even noticed me or done such things if it hadn't been for that damn bargain." Minato said quietly as he allowed the paper to fall. "Maybe I should have let him leave?" He whispered out, and the tightening in his stomach made him almost feel sick. He glared at his own hands, "No…That's not true." He snapped back at himself.

"At least I had that much…" He said and gave himself a small hug. His hands reached from shoulder to shoulder and he gently squeezed, thinking that maybe it was anybody but himself giving him the small reassurance. "At least I had that small amount of attention." He said, and then straightened up when there was a sound at his window.

His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke slowly coming in through the parted panel. The boy was sliding it open so that he could fit inside. He didn't even bother to look over at Minato as the man stared at him with parted lips. He gently lowered himself to the ground and then stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm here for my payment." He said, and crossed his arms as he looked at Minato.

Minato suddenly felt his hands shake, "What the hell are you doing here, I thought you would be out with Naruto." He said, feeling his brows furrow with frustration and anger. "What about your friends and the others?"

"I have a clone with Naruto. It took a little longer than normal to get away from everyone. Ino and Sakura were annoying. Naruto seemed very alert as well. I used the restroom and snuck out through a window. When I got here, I figured I'd just let myself in." Sasuke's tone was even as he moved his hands to begin undoing his vest.

Minato felt his blush returning as he leaned on his bed, "Don't just come in here while I'm doing work! You p-"

"You what?" Sasuke said, suddenly moving so that he was just inches away from Minato. His face was so close that the older ninja thought he could see the other's pours. "Go ahead and keep exciting me. Your willfulness to stand up to me only makes me more prone to treating you roughly." Sasuke's hand moved up in order to touch the other's face, "We can be louder too, Naruto won't be back for some time, and my clone will inform me when he's heading home. I can fuck you as hard as I want to tonight." Sasuke breathed out and moved his lips in for the capture.

Minato instantly felt the softness of those lips, their taste distracting him from what Sasuke's hands were doing. The man was being pushed back against the wall of his bed, his gear being removed and his long sleeved shirt being slid up. Minato gasped when he felt nails digging into his bare skin along his side. When finally Sasuke let his lips go, Minato found himself gasping out, "My paper work." He heaved, trying to push his hands against Sasuke's chest. 'If I wanted, I could push him off right now.' He thought, and watched as Sasuke looked him over.

"No. No more paper work, no more training, no more Naruto. You're supposed to be mine, ALL mine at night. You give me and only me your attention." Sasuke's tone was hard and filling. Minato trembled when a nipple was grazed over by one of the teen's finger nails. "You're so sensitive Minato. I bet I could have you coming easily tonight." Sasuke's tone was like velvet, his teeth hard against Minato's neck.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Minato hissed out, the pain of the bite leaving him feeling a little worried. "Don't leave marks." He said, panting when he felt a hand pressing against his clothed cock. It was already growing painfully hard, and the teen's actions were not helping to relieve the issue.

"I can leave as many marks as I want on you. You're my toy…No one will know it was me." Sasuke whispered out.

Minato took in a breath, arching his back up into Sasuke's fingers. "I'm not your toy though, am I?" Minato found himself panting out, looking up at Sasuke as the boy paused in all of his movements in order to gaze back and the blond.

"You- You don't treat me like one." Minato clarified, feeling his gut tighten up. "I mean…It doesn't feel like you're mistreating me." He said, and saw the way that Sasuke seemed to glare at him suddenly, the boy biting down on his own tongue.

"Why don't we give your mind something else to think about?" He asked, and weaved some hand signs. The clone was back, and standing next to Minato within seconds. The blond watched as the clone removed his pants, sporting a rather anticipating looking organ. It was fully erect and dangling in front of Minato's face. "Suck him off." The real Sasuke said, and began to remove his own clothing. He was much slower with the process, as if he were worried of tearing the clothing or ruining it. Minato could not watch him for too long though, the clone moving a hand to rest behind his head and lean him forward, holding his own cock in one hand while directing Minato on it with the other.

Minato inclined his head, the motion uncomfortable at first as he was forced to take the organ into his mouth. The mushroomed tip pushed past his tongue and he tried hard to fight back his gag reflex. The clone wrapped a hand in his hair though and eased up, allowing Minato to control his actions more. The hand on the back of his head continued to pull lightly though, more for sensation than actual pain, Minato reasoned.

Sasuke was tugging at Minato's pants; pulling them off so that Minato's lower half was completely exposed. He shoved papers out of his way as he threw the pants off the table. He cleared himself of his confines by pushing his pants down and off of his knees.

Minato watched as Sasuke lowered himself down between his legs, the black haired boy slowly taking his own organ into his mouth. The sensation was incredible. Minato arched up and tightened up his grip along the clone's shaft. He thought he felt Sasuke flick a tongue over his tipped head and even moaned over the organ in his mouth as he felt the boy suck deeply. 'He's so good feeling.' Minato thought and felt Sasuke take him deeper into his mouth. The boy was warm and moist, his tongue easily covering over his shaft and doing wonders to consume Minato's mind. The man was forced to take the organ within his own mouth deeper in, parting his eyes in order to look up at the clone.

Minato bucked his hips into Sasuke's mouth, the boy giving a small chuckle as he used one hand to press and effectively pin down one side of Minato's hips. His other hand moved towards his entrance, the finger slowly pushing into his body. Minato rocked back, moaning even more so on the clone's cock. He heard the small groan the clone did and looked up. He saw a light blush along the clone's face, Sasuke's face, and his half lidded eyes. He was consumed by the thought of Sasuke enjoying it and felt his organ twitch in the boy's mouth. Instantly he was overcome by all of the different sensations. Sasuke pushed against the tender area within his body and his tongue rolled over his tip. Minato rushed to a climax, Sasuke tilting his head slightly, but making sure to take it all in. Minato was gasping around the organ in his mouth, the clone pressing his hand more firmly against his head.

Minato parted his lips and looked up at the clone, feeling another finger being added to his body, "You taste good Sasuke." He panted out, and watched as the clone made more of a paced groan. He was shoved back onto the cock and had to close his eyes to fight back the tears. He was being rushed into, the clone practically fucking his mouth as Sasuke was making a remark from below.

"That really set him off. Make sure to swallow all of him." That deep voice was saying gently, and Minato raised his hands to press against the clone's thighs and he pushed into his mouth. He was aware of the taste of salt and something sweet. He could feel Sasuke's fingers in him, splitting him apart and making his insides twitch. He moaned at the feeling when Sasuke pushed his fingers all of the way in, his other hand gently coaxing his spent cock back into life. Minato whimpered at the feeling and felt the tightening in his stomach as he wasn't sure if he were in pleasure or about to throw up.

The clone leaned in though, the mushroomed tip hitting the back of his throat and spilling seed into his mouth. Minato coughed in response, the clone forcing him to keep his mouth on the cumming organ. It slid down his throat and Minato tried to swallow as much as he could.

It was dribbling down his chin when he felt Sasuke continue to finger him and the clone left his mouth. "You can leave now." Sasuke said his tone a little aggressive sounding as he looked at his clone. The imitation seemed to nod and was gone in a flurry of clouds.

Minato wiped at his chin, looking down to see Sasuke coating his organ in the cum Minato had spilt. "Ah, you're going to already?" Minato asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I have a lot more stamina than you. Last night wasn't nearly enough, but when my clone dispersed, my body easily absorbed the feeling of already having cam. I should be able to last a little longer tonight." Sasuke said, and licked his lips down at Minato.

The blond haired man looked back up at him. "Will it be easier in this position?" He asked, feeling Sasuke's tip pressing into him.

"Maybe…But feel free to be as loud as you want. As I stated before, we don't have anyone to hide this from, and it's just you and I here. You won't have the clone to help cover your voice." Sasuke said, "I won't need to take it easier on you either since your body is already begging me to fill it up." His talk only aided in making Minato shiver.

He felt the pressure of Sasuke entering his body, the boy taking his time and spreading his legs further apart as he drew closer to his body. "Ah!" Minato couldn't help but grunt out when Sasuke was completely in, the boy breathing hard and looking rather tired. He watched Minato from above, smiling slightly as he shifted within him.

"What can you feel. I want to hear you explain it." Sasuke said, and Minato felt his embarrassment showing. His cock was already back to life and he groaned when he felt Sasuke pull out slightly.

"You-You feel like you're ripping my insides apart." Minato breathed out, his gasped tone splitting the words up and only making himself sound more willful. "You're warm Sasuke…It feels- It feels good." He said, and Minato couldn't help but look up to see that Sasuke was once again looking at him deeply. His eyes were unmoving and the gentle tone that pressed through his features over the concentration was something Minato thought impossible for the boy to have.

"You like it then?" Sasuke said, and bucked his hips into Minato. Thinking that a response of a head nod would be enough, Minato did so. Sasuke simply bucked into him more deeply though, earning a small gasped pant to escape Minato's lips. "I want to hear you beg Minato. Say my name." He said, and leaned down.

Minato felt those lips come to rest along his forehead, the boy moving his hips in and out of his body at a steady pace. He was surprised at how fast his body had gotten used to it. The pressing of Sasuke's cock against his insides was making Minato see white, the feeling of the boy's body heat radiating against him was nearly deafening. Minato was becoming consumed by the other, feeling the pulse and race of his heart match that of the young Uchiha's. 'This is different…There's something different about tonight.' He thought, and his lips parted when he felt the tremor of being pounded into, "Sasuke, please, harder." He said, and thought he could hear himself in the version of a wonton school girl, wanting nothing more than to be pounded out by her favorite schoolmate.

"Damnit." Sasuke hissed out and began to speed up his pace, "More, beg for more Minato." The whispered tone of his own name only aided in making Minato clutch at Sasuke's back, his nails easily digging into the flesh and holding onto it as if for dear life. He leaned up with half glazed eyes and felt only a small amount of shame as he pulled his lips inches away from the other male's.

"Please fill me up Sasuke, fuck me." He panted, and then closed his lips around Sasuke's, the boy's face warming with heat. Minato took a small amount of pride when the boy arched into him, pushing harder against his lips and spilling into him. Minato felt the pressure within his body filling him up, making his balls ache. He followed the climax, spilling over himself as well as Sasuke, who was still lightly pumping into him.

They both broke apart and Minato looked at the black haired boy as he watched him as well. They were silent as they exchanged breath only a moment longer. Minato thought he felt a smile press against his lips, Sasuke suddenly turning away from him.

Minato felt the organ leaving his body, his own limbs feeling heavy. He watched as once again Sasuke moved over to the edge of the bed and began searching for his clothes. All too suddenly, the pit in his stomach exploded, and Minato feared that the night was already over. "Sasuke." He said, and knew his voice held more hurt than anything in it.

"This is our last night. I meant for this to last longer…But I don't think I can." Sasuke said, and Minato felt something in his stomach churn as he heard Sasuke speak. "I really don't think I should stay in the village. I won't be able to face you…" His last words were a whisper.

Minato fought against the fear to stay silent and not talk. "No, you stay…You need to-"

"Be Naruto's friend. But that just it. I can't be his friend and still see you every day. This is only going to get worse. One day, I won't be able to control myself, control my anger. It's not safe. Not for anyone." Sasuke said his voice low and dangerous sounding.

"What are you talking about? Is this because you don't feel like one of us? Like you don't belong?" Minato said, and tried to sit up but felt the dull pain of his butt forcing him to pause.

"You don't understand how mad I was…How mad I get knowing and seeing you with others. Watching as you smile at everyone…" Sasuke seemed to look down at his hands as he paused, the moon gleaming in through the window and over his skin for only a moment longer before it disappeared. "That goal I wanted to keep secret. I'll tell you." Sasuke turned partly, but he could not bring his eyes up to meet Minato's own. "I've always admired you Minato. Hanging out with Naruto, competing…Even leaving the first time. I left to become stronger…so I could face you one day as a man…Strong and supportive." Sasuke seemed to look back through the window. "But I'm not a man to you; I'm a boy who is only good to be Naruto's friend. The spitting image of you, the person I cannot face as an equal." Minato was frozen, his eyes firmly planted on Sasuke.

'This isn't one sided. I was right when I knew I felt something…when I knew deep down that something was different, something was pulling us together.' Minato parted his lips, but he wasn't sure what to say at the moment. 'I've hurt him more than I've hurt myself. Making him be surrounded by the one he loves, while acting…saying such things to him…' Minato felt his grip tighten and he clenched his teeth.

There was another moment of silence and then Minato felt something stinging at the sides of his eyes. He wasn't sure, but there was something in him that urged him to get off of the bed, move forward and embrace the other. It was as if the wind from the evening's air moved him, aided him in getting off of the bed and absently dragging himself over to the other male. His arms were light as he pulled them up and around Sasuke's body, holding around his neck and lowering his head so that he could nuzzle the other boy. Something that could not be spoken with words could not be turned into the right saying or phrase, but rather a single action.

It was almost unbelievable, holding the other male right there, next to the window, his grip praying that the boy couldn't get out of it, couldn't push him away. "Stay with me tonight. Just with me tonight. I'll give you my time and attention Sasuke. Just you." He whispered out and felt the other shiver at the words.

He was aware of the grip slowly reaching up and coming to rest along his own body, assuring him that his own grip was just as tight and just as tender and embracing. It was undeniably clear from the embrace alone that while they were locked together, they could not be split apart. It felt as if there was calmness in the air and that it was peaceful. It was clear to know where they both stood with feelings. Minato felt that it may not have started right, but that it would all end well.

The End.

Began: (Chapter: 7:32PM 1/11/15) All:

Finished (All): 3:48pm 1/12/2015

Created for: Fireball-Fuchsia. A very dedicated and devoted challenger. I really hope that you enjoyed this story, and that it ended and was all that you wanted it to be. Sorry if it's not to your liking. Enjoy reading/writing and keep it interesting!

Request completed on: 4:30pm 1/12/15.

-D. D. Darkwriter

-When I look into the pot I see the boiling water. Things that crackle, things that gurgle, things the rot and smolder.


End file.
